Air, Stone, And Love
by BlackIrisZero
Summary: Toph was a gem meant to be sheltered away from the cruel world that she grew to hate. An accident turned fated meeting with a boy that showed her the other side of the world she knew little about. The Winds of Fate had began to blow in her direction.
1. Fated Meeting Between Air & Stone

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ATLA but I use them for my own enjoyment._

_Author's Note: I'm sure some of you know of my previous fanfiction "Winds Of Fate" or those of you who don't, well you'll learn now. After much deliberation, I decided to remove it but against my better judgement (And a few messages) I decided to bring it back. I decided to give it a reboot. So if you notice familiar scenes and chapters you'll know why.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_Fated Meeting _

_Between_

_ Air & Stone  
><em>

_o-o-o_

Toph was an only child who belonged to the world's most prestigious family, the Bei Fongs. Anything she wanted would be handed to her without any second thought. She often read the story Rapunzel because she had been so similar to her that it hurt. She was a princess that was locked away in her room. But unlike Rapunzel, she was pampered and cared for every second of the day. She was waited on hand and foot. She didn't want to be a princess. She just wanted to have some fun. She was given what wanted but with all these luxuries came a price, a heavy price. Her freedom was stripped away from her. She couldn't play any further than her houses gates. She had no friends. She was watched every second of the day leaving her with little privacy. Oh how she loathed it. It drove her insane.

Her parent's were also concerned with the fact that her sight wasn't as great as everyone else's. As a baby, she was born blind. When she turned three, the doctors insisted on having surgery. Eventually her parents gave in and they went through with it. Her eye sight was restored but it still wasn't perfect. They babied her because they were afraid one day she'd have a relapse and returned to her blinded state. She could understand why her parents worried but they were taking it too far.

She always had the ability to sense things around her, if she focused hard enough. Maybe it was an ability she learned when she was 3. She didn't give it much thought anyway. With this ability she could tell when people lied when near her. She didn't physically feel anything, but it was a 'feeling'. Being a pampered girl like her, people seemed to do that a lot.

Even though she yearned for freedom, the outside world was nothing like what she had hoped. She could understand why her parents kept her 'locked up'. The outside world was filled with nothing but the love for money. Humans were greedy, manipulative and controlling beings. To them money was the most important factor of living.

To Toph, there was no such thing as kindness in the world. Everything came with a price. The police and firemen whose duty was to 'save' people only did it because they were paid to do so. People were only kind because they wanted something in return. Everyone wanted something! The world revolved around money and nothing else.

Toph had been kidnapped when she was younger. And like any other kidnapper, they demanded a ransom for her safe return. For the week that Toph had been gone she could only listen to the horrid conversations about their plans with the money. Was money all they really cared about? Were those two really the only people who had thoughts like that? Her parents willingly accepted the demands and paid for the safe return of their princess.

But the damage was already done, Toph began to see the world in a new light. Toph realized the 'kindness' people were showing her was only an attempt to gain favor with her parents. They weren't being nice, they only wanted her parent's money. Toph wanted nothing to do with the people of the outside. Before Toph knew it, she began to hate the world that revolved around money. She hated the people even more.

She yearned for freedom, yet she hated the world. _Complicated, I know._

* * *

><p>Toph hated being stuck in the house. It was horribly boring. At the age of 13 she had done everything she could have possibly done. How sad was that? She marched up and down her room until something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, her family's oak tree. Feeling a bit mischievous Toph sneaked through her window, down a makeshift path of vines that grew in her mother's garden and finally she was on the ground.<p>

_Mom really needs to put this garden somewhere else. Someone could get to my room so easily this way._

She rushed across the garden hoping that no one would see her. When she got to the tree she began climbing slowly. Oh God I suck at this, she thought as she struggled to make her way up. Eventually, she succeeded. After a quick breather, she turned and stared in awe. The city was more amazing than she had thought. The glass skyscrapers, the various blimps that flew through the air and most importantly the vast blue sky above it all. She inched closer to the amazing sight but as her luck would have it before her vision darkened she heard a loud cracking noise. The branch broke and fell, her along with it.

When she regained consciousness, an immense pain radiated through her body. Most of it was concentrated on her legs. _Did I break them? Damn._ When her eyes flashed open, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She had lost her glasses. She was as blind as a bat without them. Ignoring the pain, she felt around for any sign of her glasses only to find broken shards of glass. _Great,just great._

She couldn't see and her legs were killing her. _Well today has been awesome._

"God! I'm an idiot for even wanting to come out here! _I hate this place! I hate this place_ _so much..._" Toph could feel her cheeks becoming wet. _I'm crying...?_ Toph hadn't shed a tear in what felt like years to her. She didn't know where she was, she felt helpless and she hated that. It was like she ws proving her parents right. She wasn't some baby meant to be watched. She could have taken care of herself! _But...I can't do anything now...Someone help me...please..._

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Toph heard a small boy. He had literally appeared out of nowhere. She couldn't see his face (or him for that matter) but she could hear the concern in his voice. She quickly dried her tears and turned her face away.

"Did you hurt your leg? Where does it hurt? What's your name? How did you get here?" He barraged her with a seemingly endless stream of questions.

_Annoying…_

"Does it hurt bad? I'm here by myself but I can go call someone to help. What do you think?"

_Really annoying…_

"Hey hey answer me before it gets worse!"

"_Will you just_ _shut up_!"

"Oh…sorry."

"_My name is Toph! I fell from the wall and now I'm stuck! I broke my glasses and I can't see without them. Yes my leg hurts because I think it's broken! Happy?"_ She shouted back at the boy. He didn't respond.

"Ugh, look I'm sorry, if you want to help that's all dandy but don't do it by asking so many questions!"

"Sorry. My grandpa tells me that I have so much energy that I need to get rid of it somehow…" the boy paused "Come on get on my back I'll carry you." The boy offered what Toph thought was his hand, but she didn't want or need his help. The boy remembered her saying that she couldn't see without her glasses, so he grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Who said you could touch me!"

"Come on it's the only way to get you back."

"Just go call one of the security guards! I'll be fine here."

"Uh uh, I need to get you in now."

"Why won't you just listen to me?" She pounded the floor with her fists.

"Grandpa always says to never leave a person in need alone. So please?"

_He wants to help that badly? No. He is definitely doing it because I'm the precious daughter of the Bei Fong family. God, everyone is the damned same.  
><em>

"Get away from me! You just want my parent's money don't you?"

"What? I'm trying to help and you think I want money?"

"I a_m _the daughter of the Bei Fong family."

"The who now?"

_What? He doesn't know who we are? Does this kid live under a rock or something?  
><em>

"Ugh! Forget it!" The boy gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her onto his back. He was surprised she didn't resist. "Just hold on tightly, ok?" She did as she was told.

"Not that tight!" When Toph relaxed her grip on him he began walking along the wall.

"Listen, I don't know who the Bay fungus family is-"

"_Bei Fong! B-E-I-F-O-N-G!" _She screamed into his ear.

"Ok, ok_! The Bei Fong family._ I don't know who they are but you're a friend in need. And Grandpa always says to help those in need."

"Friend? Who said we were friends?"_ The nerve of this guy. _

"Well, uh, I don't know. 'Strangers are friends you just haven't met yet' by Grandpa."

"…you grandfather has a saying for everything doesn't he?"

"…actually, he kinda does. It's weird."

"You're the weird one…"

"Maybe." The boy laughed.

As soon as it began, the conversation seemed to die. Toph couldn't find anything to say to him. He came to her rescue like some prince out of a fairy tale, began spouting nonsense about him not knowing her family and he did all of this out of the goodness in his heart? What? Not possible. Everyone in this world was rotten. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Toph wrapped her hands around the boy's neck tightly.

"My name's Aang nice to meet you."

"…Aang? Your name is Aang?" Toph began to snicker. It wasn't long until she burst out laughing.

"Hey! My name is not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Toph covered her mouth trying to stop herself.

"Well Toph a strange name for a girl anyway!" Aang smirked, but then his face contorted with pain when she hit him "Ow! What was that for?"

"My name is cool!"

"No it isn't! Ow! Quit it!" Both Toph and Aang began to laugh.

_I could have some fun with this kid. Hey isn't that bad…for a boy._

"Lady Toph! What happened?" No sooner had Aang entered the gates had security guards swarm him. They plucked Toph from his back and glared at him. He had never been so scared in his life.

"Did this punk do this to you?" Another guard, grabbed the back of his shirt and held him up.

"What? No! I found her on the other side of the wall and brought her here!" Aang defended. He looked to Toph and hoped she would bail him out. She remained silent.

"Toph! Come on tell them!"

"Oh? Did you now? I don't remember that happening." Toph grinned.

"Now way…"

"Ok, ok. Let him go guys. The kid saved my butt." The guards seemed hesitant to let him go but they did.

"You're mean you know that?"

"I know." Toph smiled. She really liked this boy. As the guards carried her back into the house, she realized that after today she would probably never see him again. She didn't want that. "Aang!"

"Yeah?" Aang, who was about to leave, turned to her.

"…will you come visit me again?"

"…Sure. As long as I don't get killed by the guards…" They were still giving him nasty glares.

"Don't worry about them. See ya later."

"See ya." Aang waved before he left.

"Young madam Toph, are you sure about this? Your parents…" The young guard who carried her asked concerned with what her parents would do when they found out.

"I don't care what they say. I actually had fun talking to him, even if he was annoying…."

"If you say so, young madam."

* * *

><p>After that day, he came back every day to play with her. They played games, messed with the maids and guards and they talked about anything that crossed their minds. Toph had made her first friend. A friend she actually had fun with. He didn't think she was weak and needed protecting because she was much stronger than he was. As long as she wore her glasses, he wouldn't bug her about things she could and couldn't do.<p>

There were her parents to deal with. Although, they were grateful to Aang for saving their daughter but that didn't mean that they enjoyed having him around. They told her time and time again to stop talking to him using excuses like "He was poor, don't give other people strange ideas" and their usual favorite "Don't hang around that filthy boy! He is dangerous". Toph didn't care. Aang was her friend; she couldn't just leave him alone. She had too much fun with him around.

Aang was a brave kid for his age. He had been taught by his monk of a grandfather Gyatso, to respect love and be kind to life. Toph had a hard time believing him. He was the exact opposite of what she thought people were. Maybe that's why she was so attracted to him. She didn't accept his giving nature just yet, but she was sure she would eventually. He was a free spirited kid who was really hard to hate. But sometimes he could have been a real stick in the mud. He always told Toph that she was taking her freedom a little too far but that was just his worrying.

One day while the two were playing, Aang began climbing the very tree Toph climbed before she hurt herself but the way he did it was so different. Toph couldn't believe what she was seeing. The way the boy climbed the tree was so fluently like gravity didn't affect him at all. The soft landing he had afterwards was too light for anyone. It was like he was the wind itself. After that day she began, began to call him Twinkle Toes, much to his disagreement.

This was the beginning of a strange friendship.


	2. Meeting The Family

_This is an Avatar the Last Airbender FanFiction. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I use them because I enjoy it._

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_Meeting The Family_

_o-o-o  
><em>

With all the time Aang was spending with her, he wondered whether it was time for her to meet his friends. After a week of getting down and begging her parents (literally) to take her out the finally gave in, only if there were guards with her. Although, Toph decided to lose the guards half-way through, she didn't need them watching over her. If anything were to happen Aang would be there and she had her phone on her.

She didn't want to say anything but she was horribly anxious. She didn't talk to many people when she was growing up and meeting Aang's friends made it somewhat worse. Having Aang around was a relief in itself. As long as he was around she would manage.

After 15 minutes of walking the two finally got to the house of Aang's first friends. He said that she would love them, but she doubted that adamantly, which led the two to their current predicament.

"Come on Toph! You're going to love them!"

"Nooooo! You know how I feel about people! I don't wanna!"

"It will be a valuable learning experience! You'll learn to love them like I have."

"No I won't! I'm fine with just one friend; I don't need a whole bunch!"

"A whole bunch will do wonders!"

"What possible 'wonders' could they do?"

"Make you see the good in people?"

"There is none!"

"What about me?"

"You…you're special, _very special_. So special it creeps me out sometimes."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome, now let me go!"

"No!"

"Um, Aang, should I be worried about this?" A boy appeared, with a worried look on his face. He had milky-chocolate skin with his dark hair that was tied up into a ponytail flew slightly with the wind. He wore a simple black shirt, and blue demy-jeans which had a chain attached to the side.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked without turning to face him.

"Well, you've practically pinned the girl against the floor for one." Sokka was right. Aang was on top of her struggling to keep her down. "…is there something you want to tell me? About you holding girls down against their will."

"Not really, I- !"

Aang felt like time stopped. An extraordinary pain like no other greeted Aang. He felt so much pain in that moment he didn't know pain from feeling fine. He felt something die inside him. Toph launched her foot aimed straight for Aang's groin. Aang's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped as he grabbed his crotch with his free hand, rolled over and groaned in pain.

While Aang temporarily immobilized on the floor she got up, dusted herself and went on her way.

"Sokka don't let her get away!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold up!" Sokka made his way to Toph, blocking her path but also making sure that he was a safe enough distance.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not too sure about that…but Aang went through a lot of trouble to get you here, so could you humor him?"

"No thanks." Toph walked passed Sokka.

"Toph please!" Aang squeaked.

"Ugh, fine! But," Toph walked up to Aang and grabbed him by the collar "If I feel like I wasted my time here, I'm disowning your ass."

"I promise, you'll love it."

"What's going on here?" A similar milky-chocolate skin girl came out from the house. "Uh, Aang what's going on?" The girl's clothing definitely caught Aang's attention; she wore a frilly blue blouse with a matching blue skirt.

"Oh hey Katara! This is Toph, the girl I've been telling you about." Toph noticed how Aang's eyes lit up when she appeared.

"I'm out of here." She released Aang and walked off.

"Toph wait!"

After an hour of convincing, they finally got her into the living room. Toph adjusted her glasses and scanned the room. It was a medium sized living room with a set of furniture, paints and of course the wide screen T.V. While Toph flipped through the channels, Aang, Sokka and Katara wondered what they should do. They wanted to meet the girl Aang literally wouldn't shut up about but they never expected her to be as she was.

Just then, the heard a light knock at the front door. The dark haired boy's skin was fair, except for the reddened area on the left side of his face with scintillating topaz eyes. He wore a white shirt over his long black vest covered his muscular torso, with sea blue jeans with a pair of white sneakers. A silver pendant hung around his neck which complimented the twin piercings on his left ear.

"Zuko?" Katara asked surprised by his appearance.

"Zuko? What are _you_ doing here?" Sokka couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I came to return this." Zuko pulled out a book from his knapsack and handed it to Katara.

"Oh, my notebook! Thanks Zuko but didn't you need this for a little while longer?"

"No, I'm done copying all the notes. Thanks again."

Toph noticed the change in Aang's mood when Zuko showed up. _Oh? Interesting. I'll use this for later._

"Well since I'm done here, I'll be leaving."

"Wait, why don't you come in and meet the girl Aang was talking about?"

"You mean that…Tammy girl?"

"The name's Toph, jabroney."

"And this must be Aang's little friend with the big mouth." Zuko inspected the girl. On first glance, she looked like a short nerd. But Zuko looked deeper into her eyes, and noticed a beauty that was held back by her tomboyish attire and glasses.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

"Interesting friend you've got there Aang."

"She is much nicer when you get to know her."

"He is sugarcoating it." Toph remarked. Now it was Toph's turn to inspect him. From the huge scar on his she could tell that he already had a few issues. She could tell that it would be a snap to piss him off. The angered gaze and aura he gave off told her all she needed to know.

"…what are you looking at?"

"Do you know who Tony Montana is?" Toph ignored his question and asked her own.

"Who the heck is that?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the star of the film 'Scarface'." Sokka answered for him.

"Are you making fun of my scar?" _ Oh, touched a nerve there._

"Not making fun, but admiring it. It shows character."

"...you're admiring my burn?"

"How'd you get it anyway?"

"My dad burned me."

"Oh…family, huh? Can't live with em, can't live without em I always say."

Zuko was taken aback. _Well this is a first. Usually people would apologize and walk away. Not try to make a joke out of it._

"Don't worry," Toph placed her hand on his shoulder "If you're friends with happy idiots like them you're bound to follow. So drop the scowl."

"Hey! We are not idiots!" Sokka retorted.

"Yes you are." Katara remarked.

"Wait…oh my god." Toph gasped. _I just comforted him… _

"Twinkle Toes is beginning to rub off on me…" Toph rubbed her face. His brand of 'nice' was contagious.

"Twinkle toes?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I'm talking about-" Aang rushed over and quickly blocked her mouth.

"Oh she isn't talking about anyone right, Toph?"

"Twinkle Toes let go of me!"

The other three only looked at him for a moment before they burst out in fits of laughter.

"Now that's the spirit, sourpuss." Toph couldn't help but smile and Aang noticed. He was getting to her. Slowly but surely Aang was going to show her the brighter side of the world. It would only be a matter of time until she smiled like that more often.

After a few hours of 'fun' the two teens left the house. Toph practically yanked Aang out of the building as she couldn't get herself to settle down in such a friendly atmosphere.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Aang smiled.

"Sokka was stupid at least 80% of the time, Katara tried to baby me _30 times_ and _Zuko_! Well, he just glanced over to me a couple times."

"Oh that's not bad. He was full blown angry at me the first time we met."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I asked about his scar all too energetically." Aang scratched the back of his head "I've got to stop doing that."

"What's your deal with him anyway?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well when he showed up you were less than happy to see him."

"Oh, you saw that huh?"

"Yep."

"I don't want to talk about it and besides" Aang's eyes searched up and down the street "The bus is here." Toph deliberated for a moment before she grabbed Aang's shirt and pulled him away from the bus onto the sidewalk.

"Toph?"

"We're walking home today."

"Are you mad woman?" Toph stretched her arms to him and punched him roughly in the arm"Walking would taking hours!"

"More time for us to talk then."

Aang's shoulders sagged in defeat. This girl was impossible.

"So what happened?"

"Well…it's like this. I did say that Katara and Sokka were my first friends, right? Well at first it was just me and Katara since Sokka was in Junior High and we were still in Middle school. We were so close, we did everything together. I mean Katara would smother me sometimes but it was fun. But then she left for Junior High and everything got messed up." For the first time since she had meet him, Aang dropped his smile.

"We started spending less and less time together since she always had to work hard to keep up her grades. It wasn't so bad, I got some one-on-one time with Sokka and his 'man-bonding' but it just wasn't the same. Even when I got to Junior High she still didn't have time for me. Between School work, her friends, her extra classes I see her roughly three times a week if I'm lucky."

"Tough break Twinkles," Toph patted his back roughly. "But what does Zuko have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do about it! Rather than hang out with me, when she wasn't studying she'd be out with him!"

"Calm down!" Toph smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Alright, Alright."

"Wow, I've never seen you get so angry about…well, anything." There were three things Toph was sure about; Aang was insane, he was too happy and trusting and third he never got angry even when she hit him. He just broke the third.

Toph took a right down the street and Aang closely followed. She wasn't even sure Aang was paying attention to where they were headed.

"Katara must be really important to you if you're this angry about it." For some reason, Toph's gut was in a knot. _Bad food?_ Aang walked ahead of her and slid down the slanted plain, it was then Toph's turn to follow.

"She is, but so are all of my friends like you." Toph lost her balance after hearing that causing her to slip and fall but Aang quickly grabbed her hand before she could. Toph didn't know whether to feel angry or happy about that. _Wait why would I feel angry?_

"Thanks…"

"No problem. It's like I've been relying on her for so long, now that's she's gone I just feel a bit lonely."

"Lonely? You've been spending most of your time with me how can you feel-" Toph connected a few dots in her head.

"Is that…why you've been hanging out with me?"

"Huh?"

"I knew it. You're no different from the others. You only wanted to hang out with me because I was a substitute for _her_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave me alone. Aang, just go away." Toph tried to walk away from him but he never let go of her hand.

"Toph what are you talking about? I'm not substituting you for anyone. You're my friend!"

"You're only my friend because you don't spend time with her so you come to me!" Toph broke from his grip and began to march away.

"Toph!"

"Leave me alone, Aang!" _What's wrong with me? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him but why does it feel so bad? Why am I so damn angry? He is just another bastard. He may not be greedy but he is still cruel. I don't even know this place. If only I had stayed in my room that day none of this would even be happening!_

Toph had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that she had wandered onto the street. The horning of the oncoming car that was heading for her, slipped in through one ear into the next. The next thing Toph knew was that she was lying on her back with green grass behind her and Aang on top of her.

"Aang get off-"

"_What the hell are you doing, Toph!_" Toph went rigid. She had never heard Aang speak so loudly.

"Do you even know what happened? You almost got hit by a car! A car, Toph! What was going through you head?" Aang exploded. He had never been so angry in his life. Not even when his Grandfather gave all his toys to charity. Toph was silent and she took the scolding not taking her eyes off Aang for one second.

"God! I can't believe you'd do something so _stupid!_" Once Aang was done, he's breathing became ragged and his arms ached. He rolled onto the grass next to Toph and laid there with her.

"Toph I don't know what's going through your head but you are probably wrong. Toph, I like you. You're my friend. You're as important to me as Katara and I want you to know that I care about you. The time I spend with you is of my own free will. I want to spend it with you because I have fun."

Aang didn't really expect a reply so he relaxed in the grass and looked up to the bright sunny sky.

"Aang?" Toph spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"…it's alright."

And with that the conversation between the two died. It wasn't that much of a conversion as it was an apology. Aang sat up and watched the people in the park playing and chatting the rest of the day away. Their walk had taken an unexpected turn. Aang wouldn't know what to say to her anymore. He didn't think he had to. The message had been received since Toph sat up and they both watched the people. For now, they would just enjoy each other's company.

"Hey Aang?" Toph broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Is school fun?"

Aang knew that Toph had been homeschooled most of her life, but why would she be interested in school? Maybe it had something to do with the conversations they had in the house. Most of them were school related and he guess Toph felt left out.

"It's kind of annoying from time to time but with a bunch of friends to talk to you and to enjoy the good times with. Yeah it can be pretty fun."

"I see."

"Why?"

"No reason." Toph dreamily looked up to the sky. "Just wondering."

* * *

><p><em>Irrationally in a girl is sure sign of something good. Can anyone guess what Toph is planning?<em>


	3. First Day Of Academics

_"Example"_ = Flashback.

"Example" = Present

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_First Day Of Academics_

_o-o-o_

It had been a normal day for Aang. After Aang got dressed and had breakfast he made their way to the bus stop. Aang wore his favorite brown ski cap with blue arrow which he only took off when he went to bed, an orange brownish shirt 'Living it up!' etched diagonally across it along with a blue jean pants and white sneakers.

It had been a week after the commotion Toph made at the park. Afterwards she had been acting normal as usual, which meant she caused a lot of stress whenever he went to visit her. But it was Toph and she wasn't acting weird so all was fine with the world.

Aang' jaw dropped, his eyes twitched, his body flinched at the sight which lay before him. He had not expected or prepared for the situation which he was in as soon as he boarded the bus. _What? How could this be? Was this a sign? Is...the world going to end?_

"Twinkle toes! Over here!"

Aang turned to a familiar voice when he got on the bus. He could only recognize it as Toph Bei Fong's rough but feminine voice. Aang felt his jaw drop lower reaching to ground for a minute. Toph's hair was up in its usual bun and her light jade green eyes matched the green blouse she wore along with the white undershirt, with long white pants and white sneakers striped with a bit green.

His brain functions stopped for a moment. Toph looked beautiful in every sense of the word. Her glowing porcelain skin, her petite but slender (slightly muscular) body and her bright smile was to die for. But he couldn't tell her. It was there that Aang realized that he had been standing in the same place for well over a minute. Trying not to angry the bus driver any more than he already did, he rushed over to Toph.

"Toph…what are you doing here?" Aang asked plopping down next to her.

"Going to school what does it look like?"

"But…but you're home schooled! And you hate going outside!" Aang couldn't help but raise his voice.

"Not so loud Twinkles, I don't think the people in _China_ can hear you!"

"Sorry but I'm…surprised…_shocked_ even!"

"Yeah, well you said school might have been fun, so I decided to come along to…see for myself, yeah." Toph looked away. Aang could tell that she wasn't telling him everything but he would talk about it later.

"But…what about your parents?" They wouldn't let her just wander off to school unattended.

"You see those kids in the back seat?" Aang turned and saw two older boys and a girl all reading various books. The two boys were dressed all in black; black shirts and pants while the girl wore a white blouse with a sky blue jacket along with an ivory skirt.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They are my 'Personal guards – Junior edition'." Toph sighed.

"What the -? But they look about a year older than us!"

"That's what you get with my parents, top dollar for their daughter's safety."

"Let me guess, it was a condition?" Toph nodded. Aang figured it was like that. There was always a cache. But he was happy enough that he got to go to school with Toph. But there was one thing he wanted to discuss with her beforehand.

"Toph whatever you do, don't use your nicknames in school! Please!" Aang pleaded.

"And why not?"

"You could give me a bad rep with those names!"

"…what's your point?" Oh for the love of-

"Never mind," Aang sighed "But I have to say I'm surprised to see you're using the bus."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd expect you to be in a better mode of transportation. Is the limousine not good enough for you?"

"Shut up!" Toph quickly punched Aang in the arm "I'm new to this whole school thing, so I thought I'd make a normal appearance. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"But a limousine is normal for you," Toph punched him again.

"I do _not_ want to be a household name by the end of the day."

"It's good to dream Toph but with your last name I'll bet the entire school will be after you in a matter of minutes." Aang laughed nervously.

"That's why I have them," Toph pointed to her personal guards "If they come near me they won't know what hit them."

"If you get into trouble please don't drag me down with you," Aang feared for the rest of his and her school career.

Once the two got to the school, Toph had their first look at the High School. Rosebud High was a pretty famous high school around the city for its tough teacher's and daily activities. Despite all that it was a public school, and Toph had to beg her father for a week to send her there so she could be with her friends (mostly Aang). He gave in after a few hundred tries, on the promise that Toph would behave herself and study, _yeah right_ she thought as she stomped through the front door.

The two had to maneuver through the sea of teens before they bumped into two teens they knew very well.

"Sugar Queen and Snozzles?"

"…wait what?" Sokka asked. He had a simple sapphire blue T- shirt with a large wave on the frontl on the front and plain blue jeans. .

"Well Katara is Sugar Queen since she is sweet that it's sickening and Sokka is Snozzles because-" Sokka rushed to Toph blocking her mouth with his hand "Whuza beeh deel?" (What's the big deal?)

"I don't want to know! Toph stick to our actual names when we're in school please!" Sokka relaxed his grip on Toph "You can abuse the name calling once we're out."

"Why should I? I'll call you whatever I want when I want nerd boy" Toph huffed.

"Yeah about that, we actually have like reputations here and I am not a nerd!"

"Explain your grades then." Toph mocked, as Sokka shot her a glare.

He had excellent grades despite being an idiot at times…most of the time, _ok all of the time_. What he lacked for in common sense he made up for in intelligence.

"Well then, names aside, are you excited about your first day?" Katara asked. Katara's shapely yet slender body was covered with a sleeveless baby blue blouse with a cute black ribbon that stuck out in the front which hung over the medium length onyx skirt that she wore.

"Not too sure about that." Toph shook her "If people start to recognize me there are going to be a few problems."

"What do you mean?"

"My guards will hurt them." Katara regretted asking.

"That reminds me, Toph what class are you going to be in?" Aang was curious.

"Yours, of course."

"Oh god…"

"It won't be that bad Twinkles. At most a few people might get hurt for even wanting to touch me." Toph crossed her arms and huffed the bangs out of her face. She hated the thought of hormonal teens who wanted to crowd over her because she was of the Bei Fong family. She was only here to see what school was like. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"I worry about you sometimes…" Sokka shook his head slowly.

"At least you aren't in the same class as her…" Aang said dejectedly.

"Good luck with that little buddy," No sooner had Sokka said that the bell rang "Well I hope you guys don't hate it here, it's too late for me though."

"Toph please don't hurt anyone."

"Can't make any promises twinkles."

"Let's try to make this the best day ever, ok?" Aang shouted proudly.

* * *

><p>"This is the worst first day ever…" Aang whispered meekly.<p>

"What did you say punk?" The bully hauled Aang higher against the locker.

"Look, I don't want any trouble so just let me go and we can act like this never happened."

"Why should I let you go? You're my meal ticket for the rest of the school year," the bully spat in his face.

"Now give me all your money and I won't beat you into pieces," Aang just sighed, he had been having a horrible day today and this wasn't really making it any better.

"Hey! Get away from him!" A rough girlish voice rang through the hallway.

"What?" The bully glared at Toph who wasn't the tiniest bit afraid.

"You heard me ugly! Drop the nerd and no one gets hurt."

"What can you do? You're just a _girl!_"

"What was that?"

"Um dude, just don't make it any worse…just let me go and you can avoid going to the hospital…" Aang tried to warn him but to no avail.

"What? You're afraid of her too? You're letting a girl fight for you?" The bully threw Aang to the ground harshly. He walked up to Toph and scanned her body.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute ditch, the nerd and hang out with me."

"First you hit my friend now you want to hit on me?"

Just then, Toph's personal guards surrounded the boy. "No guys, this one is on me." Toph cracked her knuckles with a large grin plastered across her face.

_..._

"I tried to warn you…" Aang sighed looking over the remains of what use to be the bully. The boy hugged his knees as he rocked back and forth on the ground.

"And you!" Toph pointed her finger at Aang "Why didn't you waste him?"

"Toph you know I don't like to fight besides, I'm exhausted from today. I'm too tired to care."

"Dude you were willing to become his bitch because you had a bad day?" Toph looked up to Aang, he looked exhausted and worn out. That almost never happens. "What the hell happened?"

"Toph you were the cause of it all." Aang's eyes searched outside "The bus is here." Toph grabbed Aang's shirt and pulled him away from the bus onto the sidewalk.

"Toph?"

"We're walking home today."

"Again? But Toph the school is too far! Walking would taking hours!"

"Perfect, right?" Aang shook his head "So what happened again?"

"Where do I start? First of all, your introduction to the class made everyone feel lost."

"_My name is Toph, stay away from me." Toph hadn't even looked at the class. She kept staring out the window._

"_Um, Miss Bei-" The teacher tried to interject but Toph held her hand up._

"_Don't say my last name. Let's pretend like it doesn't exist and there will be no problems, got it?"_

"What? I couldn't tell them my last name and I always make my intentions clear from the beginning."

"You didn't have to say it like that!"

After that, their English teacher sent her to her seat...with was unfortunately right next to Aang's. During Class she'd occasionally bug him about what the teacher was saying but that was fine. She was new here and they were probably teaching a topic she didn't understand.

"Ok, so what else went wrong?"

"The Math teacher?"

When the Math's teacher came in that's when Aang could feel the trouble coming.

"_Ok would anyone like to solve this equation?" The teachers eyes scanned the classroom. No one seemed to want to answer the question. _

"_Ok, Miss Bei Fong would you like to answer?" _

_Crap, Aang thought. When he turned to Toph, she couldn't be angrier.  
><em>

"_What seriously?"A boy from the back asked.  
><em>

"_That's the Bei Fong family's daughter?"Following him was a girl in the front.  
><em>

"_She's beautiful. Like a doll."A girl said as she dreamily looked at Toph. _Wait, a girl?_  
><em>

_Soon enough the class erupted in fit of chatter and gossip._

"_I wonder what she's doing here." _

"_I expected her to be taller and with longer hair." _

"_Um, guys quiet down before you get Toph angrier." Aang tried to quell the class' chatter but he only made it worse. _

"_You know her, Aang?" _

"_Well, yeah but-"_

"_Oh, so you _know_ her huh?" _

"_What?"  
><em>

"_Quick to speak on her behalf, like a knight! How romantic!" The same girl, who had apparently taken a liking to Toph started squeeing.  
><em>

"_Are you two dating or something?" Aang didn't know who said that but he wish he didn't.  
><em>

"_WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" _

_Toph exploded leaving everyone speechless, even the teacher. _

"It's not my fault! They wouldn't shut up!" Toph defended. They were making some weird assumptions. _Me_ _and Twinkles dating? Hah._

"After all that attention I finally realized how hungry I was..." After that, the teacher gave them each a ten minute scolding on disturbing the class during lessons.

_Why was I included? I didn't do anything!_

"Well at least you had lunch."

"Did you see me at lunch?" Aang closed his eyes tightly trying to release his pent up stress.

"You weren't there? I didn't really notice," Toph shrugged.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Katara were about to leave the school when they noticed Aang and Toph walking down the street. Katara was about to shout out to them but Sokka grabbed her shoulder and dragged her onto the bus.<p>

"Let's leave those two alone."

"Um, why?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember lunch? Toph almost went nuts when she didn't see Aang. She made her guards interrogate half the student body looking for him. Especially the jocks, on the thought that they might have stuffed him into a locker."

"True…"

"So I say leave them be."

* * *

><p>"Well because of your little outburst, when you left for lunch the kids cornered me and interrogated me! Most of the kids in my classes are mean! None of them asked nicely. I swore someone actually held something up to my throat. I don't think I can be friends with half of them anymore."<p>

"_Aang! You knew such a hot chick and you didn't tell us?"By now, most of the male populous was at Aang's throat for answers. And that one girl...Aang would have to warn Toph.  
><em>

"_That's cold man!" _

"_She is just a friend now get off me!" Aang struggled to get out of his large friends grip. The held both his hands and lifted him into the air. He needed to work out more._

"_By the looks of it, your use to defending her! Why would that be?" _

"_So? I jump to everyone defense!" _

"_True."The boy nodded.  
><em>

"_But you two were exchanging notes and messages in class!" _

"_That was only because she didn't know what the teacher was talking about!" _

"_Come on Aang, we know you two are dating!"_

"_Ugh…" Aang couldn't talk to these ignorant idiots. They weren't listening to him so what was the point?  
><em>

"Let's see, what else…Oh! Mrs. Chau issued the whole class a ten page assignment due next week. And finally a bully tried to beat me up."

"Well at least I helped with the last one," Toph grinned "Wait…Mrs. Chau sounds familiar…"

"Toph it was Science class! You were there!"

"So that's what she was going on about! I wasn't really paying attention…so can I count on your help on the project?" Toph smiled brightly.

"You mean you play game while I do all the work?"

"Exactly."

Aang sighed. It was only the first day and he could have already seen his future. His dim future of doing all of Toph's assignments for her. Though it may have come as a surprise, when it came to certain things Toph was as lazy as anyone could get. Aang had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that they were almost to the park already. Toph took the familiar shortcut that cut through the park.

"You're lucky we had to choose partners."It was only when Aang came to the small hill did he notice. He slid down with Toph close behind him.

"I don't need luck in school," As he expected, Toph almost slip and fell again but Aang grabbed her hand "Besides I have an Asian nerd with me at all times to help me when I need it."

"You make it sound like I'm your slave or something," Aang grinned pulling her up as the two continued their walk.

"Maybe I should start calling you that way."

"Right..." Aang wondered if Toph had realized that she had become dependent on him. He would wait until the day she would realize to see the surprise on her face, but for now "So how was your day?"

"It's not really different from home schooling really. Annoy a few teachers here, laze around the classroom, annoy a few people there and beat up a bully to save a nerd."

"Thanks about that by the way." Aang thanked her as he took a break on the same park bench.

"No problem Twinkle Toes, but seriously next time if you don't take him down I'll take you both down." Toph punched his arm before plopping down next to him.

"I'll remember that, and I didn't mean that. I mean thanks for the walk."

"It's just a walk."

"It's not every day the prestigious Toph Bei Fong is nice."

"Don't get use to it," Toph shoved him.

Until the late afternoon the two sat there. They occasionally talked about the weather and how much fun everyone had been having but their conversations were shallow and ended quickly. The talks they had were short but Toph had cheered Aang up in her own way and that's all he really needed.

"Hey Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl at my place?" Toph offered a small smile appeared on her face.

"You know it." Aang grinned brightly, before he dashed off "Race ya!"

"Hey! Damn your long legs!" Toph called out as she followed Aang.


	4. Feeling Like No Other

_This is an Avatar the Last Airbender FanFiction. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I use them because Taang is awesomesauce._

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_Feeling Like No Other_

_o-o-o  
><em>

"Where were you Aang? You missed out on lunch yesterday," Sokka asked before he sank his teeth into his sandwich. It was lunch time and everyone gathered around the new official lunch table. Aang looked around, noticing that Toph was already chewing on her crepe and her guards were on the table over.

"I got interrogated for knowing Toph." Aang groaned, plopping down on the sit next to Toph.

"Don't blame me for that." Toph replied without turning to him. She just took a bite into her food.

"It's totally your fault, you know."

"Blame the math teacher not me!" Bits of her crepe spewed on Aang's face.

"Alright alright. Calm down you two. It's nothing to fuss about," Katara waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"So what did I miss yesterday?" Aang grabbed his handkerchief and cleaned his face.

"Well Sokka blew up the science lab…again." Katara hung her head and sighed.

"You can't prove that!" Sokka shouted pointing his finger at Katara.

"Sokka you're the one who put the-" Before Zuko could finish Sokka covered his mouth.

"Shhh! No one needs to know," Sokka turned to everyone with a suspicious glare "You heard nothing."

"So nothing new?" Aang ignored Sokka and continued his question.

"Nope," Katara was quick to answer.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Toph followed the sinister voice to a girl, no taller than Katara. Her liquid topaz eyes, filled Toph with familiarity. Her raven black hair tied up into a lengthy ponytail that stretched to her lower back. Her small slender body was covered with rose jacket, with a sleeveless Ivory blouse under it. Her blouse hung over the medium length ebony skirt that she wore.

Toph's eyes trailed further back to the two girls behind her. One girl had the same soft grey eyes, as Aang did. She even had the carefree smile down. Toph could already tell, that girl was another person who defied her image of humans. Unlike, the first girl, her clothing was eccentric to say the least. Her outfit comprised of a lavender-pink and cream sleeveless shirt that more than tightly clung to her body with black pants and black heeled sandals.

The other girl was more like Toph's image of Humans. Frankly, she looked like she was dead - completely lacking in a will to live. She was a Goth. She wore a long flowing black dress with purple flowers adorning the bottom section. Though she didn't have the girlish well-developed figures that the other girls had but she definitely had her own personal charms.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko replied angrily.

"What's gotten into him?" Toph moved in closer and whispered to Aang.

"That's Azula," Aang shrugged "His sister and her friends Ty Lee and Mai."

"Aw, don't be angry Zuzu." Azula smirked. But then her attention drifted from her brother to the new girl seated next to boy who was too cheery for his own good. "And who's your little friend?"

"The name's Toph." Toph returned to her crepe.

"Toph? Strange name." She held her chin as she stared at Toph. "I knew I remembered you. You're the Bei Fong's daughter."

"I give you 10 points for figuring that out."

"Might I ask what is it you're doing here? I'm sure a girl of your status would be home schooled. I was certain you were, until now that is."

"Yeah well it was getting cramped in there. I needed to stretch my legs."

"I see. Although, I must warn you. Be careful around my brother. I can usually handle him but if I'm not around you need to be careful. He often gets into this fits of anger that are seemingly getting harder to control." Azula explained plainly. Zuko stood up loudly, faced Azula with a glare before turning away and stomping out of the cafeteria.

"Way to go Azula" Mai said in a dull tone before chasing after Zuko.

"Azula that wasn't nice." Ty Lee placed her hands to her hips.

"What? I just warned her. I did absolutely nothing wrong." Azula sat down on the table next to theirs and began eating her lunch like nothing had happened.

"This is how she always is, straight to the point with no regrets." Aang whispered "Talk about family problems…"

"And I thought my parents were bad…" Toph blew the bangs out of her face.

After school the two wondered around the campus, not really having anything else to do. So rather than go home, the two decided that they would stroll through the school before Toph could call one of her servants to come pick them up.

"So have you decided with Club to join?" Aang asked as they walked through the empty school halls.

"How about the 'Go home club'?" Toph lazily responded as she took the wax out of her ear with her fingers.

"Why don't you think about it more? Clubs are generally fun."

"Clubs are as fun as a hernia."

"You're exaggerating. Come on just think about it."

"Nope. I like my free time just fine, thank you very much."

"Oh come on! Just try one out." Aang whined giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Geez, Twinkle toes! Alright! If we find one I actually like I'll join the stupid club. Happy?"

"Very." Aang smiled. _Mission success._

They aimlessly walked through the school passing every classroom and lab until they came to the school field. The track team occupied the field whilst they practiced and ran. Toph could see Aang's face light up at the site. _Did he like track and field? _

"Hey kid," a tall dark-skinned senior came up to them. He had a track meet suit on.

"Me?" Aang pointed to himself.

_What did he want with Aang?_ Toph thought.

"Yeah, your Aang right? I heard you were the fastest runner in the Middle school competitions."

_What? Why wasn't I told of this?_ Toph flashed her gaze onto Aang who only shrugged as he responded.

"I guess." Aang turned to notice Toph's look of surprise.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Toph shook her head. "I'll tell you later you later then."

He loved the running on the track. He was a star runner back in middle school. He didn't talk about it because it felt like bragging to him. He couldn't care less about the competitions. He only cared about the fun of it all.

"So you wouldn't mind if you had a race with me and my friends? We're the best at this school and we just wanted see how we compare." Aang's face momentarily lit up then quickly faltered. He came with Toph and he didn't want to leave her alone.

Toph shrugged. If it would make him happy "Knock yourself out Twinkles."

She turned away and walked over to the bleachers. Aang never told her anything about the track. He was obviously amazing if seniors wanted to race him. _There must be so much I don't know about him. Whenever he comes to visit we always end up doing what I want. He never talks about himself, he usually just asks about me._

Aang always felt like he was at his happiest when he ran. It was the best feeling in the world. He looked down at his clothes, and nodded. He didn't want his shirt to get dirty so he took it. Too much of the female athlete's disappointment, he had a vest under his shirt.

"Over here Twinkles! Just set them here."

"What did I say about the name?" Aang sighed before he threw his shirt which she caught easily enough.

"Go Aang!"

No sooner had Aang began his stretching that he heard familiar voices. Aang whipped his head around to see Zuko, Sokka and Katara sitting on the bleachers cheering and waving to him.

"Go Aang!" Katara cheered.

"Go, Go, Go!" Sokka shouted.

"Um…good luck or whatever," Zuko said not really caring to be here. Katara must have dragged him here. Aang wasn't going to let Zuko ruin his mood. He had apparently calmed down from his earlier outburst. Mai must have been talking to him. _Those two had been getting closer lately_, Aang thought _I wonder_.

"Zuko put more life into it," Katara nudged him.

"Thanks guys!"

_I wonder how they knew though._ When Aang looked at Toph she had a black device in her hands. Aang smirked, she must have called them.

"That's quite a cheering squad you got there." the senior from before asked "By the way, names Edward. Ed for short."

"Yeah!" Aang responded enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Ed, I guess you already know my name. Good luck!" Ed nodded and made his way to the track.

Before got on the track, he took of his shoes and threw them near the bleachers. Aang preferred running like this for short distances. He felt like shoes only slowed him down anyway.

Aang did a few stretches before he took his position on the track. He was up against Ed and two of his friends. They were tall, lean and muscular. They had been doing this for a long time maybe even longer. But Aang but he didn't let that scare him.

Aang gazed down the track, blocking everything else from his mind. His friends all stared at Aang with anticipation as their cheering stopped. Everything else melted away, he was now completely focused on his goal. He closed his eyes and waited for the whistle's loud ring. When it entered his eardrum he launched with blinding speed as he tore down the track. Adrenaline poured into his system. His heart beat sky rocketed.

God, he loved this! The wind through his short shaggy hair, the brush of the wind against his face and the rapid beating of his heart. He felt like he was flying amidst the clouds but the burning in his lungs always pulled him back to reality. This was the sensation he loved, this was why he loved the track. Aang had not bothered to see if he was first or not he was enjoying himself too much to notice. His pace began to slow as he crossed the finish. He had returned from his world of adrenaline and flight, back to reality.

He turned his head back to the track to see Ed and the other boys standing only a few paces away. They didn't look angry but impressed. The cheers of his friends along with a few people on the field came in muffled at first until it became louder and louder.

"Hey Aang," Ed called out "Ever think of joining the track team? You'd be our star. Just think about it."

Soon enough people gathered from across the field, congratulating and patting Aang on the back. Most of them were the female athletes. They swarmed around Aang asking him questions.

_'Were you always this good?'_

_ 'Wow, you're amazing!' _

_'What kind of training do you take?'_

Aang grinned.

_ I bet he is enjoying this_ Toph thought slightly annoyed. For some reason, she didn't like it. She didn't know why or what caused it maybe it was Aang goofy smile or the fan girls but she got up and tore through the crowd.

"Ok break it up ladies! Give the man some air!" Toph yelled shoving all the girls out of the way. _Vultures…_

"Toph did you see that?" Aang seemed more excited when he saw Toph. It completely cleared the frustration she felt.

"Yeah, you were great!" She smiled and he grinned. She was positively…blissful. It was like a warm blanket wrapped around her in that moment. But that moment shortly came to an end by the screaming of the girls. Toph quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd finding the first excuse she could to get away from them.

"Now come on everyone's waiting for you."

"Hey! Where are you taking him? Are you his girlfriend or something?" One of the girls blurted out.

Toph opened her mouth to yell out '_No_!' but then a she grinned devilishly "Of course I am. You know what that means? It means I don't want anyone of you crowding up on my property, got it?" The girl just gritted her teeth.

"What was that all about?" Aang laughed waiting until they had walked far enough for the girls not to hear them.

"Please Twinkle Toes I just saved your butt."

"Oh? You sure you weren't serious?" Aang raised an eyebrow with a grin crawling up his cheek.

"Oh right. I don't want another girl to even look at you." Toph rolled her eyes sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Don't be jealous my love. I would never leave you." Aang wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to use a British accent "My heart is forever yours and you know I can't resist your heavenly beauty."

"Oh Aang," Toph replied with a sultry voice, Aang chuckled "Please tell me more."

"My love for you is like an eternal roaring flame burning through my heart and soul!" Aang couldn't help but snicker as he said it.

"Aang none of those girls could love you as much as I do." Aang's eyes widened her joking voice was nowhere to be found. Toph only noticed her normal tone afterwards. She covered her mouth, blushing a deep red.

"Hey Aang! That was amazing! You're so fa- why are the two of you blushing?" Katara asked.

"Umm…the heat?" Aang was quick to respond.

"Yeah! It's really hot out!" Toph squeaked as she blushed even more.

"Okay…?"

They would never speak of this again for a long time.


	5. Seeds Of Separation

_Author's Note:_

_Credit for this chapter goes to HeartlessDemonWolf for giving me the ideas to make this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_Seeds Of Separation_

_o-o-o_

"Class we have some visitors joining us today, Hide and Jin. Welcome them to our class," The English teacher announced "They are new to this school and I'd like you all to wish them a warm welcome."

"Nice to meet you all," Jin smiled slightly. He was tall, lean and handsome. His skin unlike the other was creamy white and his eyes were a deep crystal blue. A long black vest covered his muscular torso, covered with a white unbuttoned shirt with sea blue jeans attached to chain hanging out of his pocket with a pair of white sneakers. A silver pendant hung around his neck which complimented the twin piercings on his left ear.

"A Pleasure if I may say so," said Hide smiling charmingly. Hide, the dark haired boy's skin was a soft shade of chocolate brown with scintillating topaz eyes. He wore a red long coat. Underneath he wore a white vest which matched in color with his cloth pants and his black boots.

"Nice to meet you both, welcome to the class." the class spoke nervously all but Toph who gave both the boys a puzzled look. They seemed familiar but Toph shrugged off of the feeling and returned to her previous conversation with Aang. Hide noticed Toph's glance and grinned. Feeling mischievous, he spoke out.

"Hey, if it isn't the little princess!" he said point directly at Toph "I didn't know you were in this class Toph."

"Huh?"

"We didn't finish what we started last time! How about we finish today?" The whole class went silent and all eyes were forwarded towards Toph who had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She stood up from her seat "Nothing happened between us! I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"Oh? Nothing you say? You were all over me; ask Jin over here," he looked over to Jin who sighed.

"Oh dear god don't involve me."

"Toph, ignore him before the class gets anymore wrong ideas." Aang whispered. She looked around her to see the class staring and whispering to each other, she took Aang' advice and just sat down.

"Well the tension in the atmosphere is making me uncomfortable," said the teacher smiling "You two should calm down before you jump onto each other like that." He joked.

Toph rested her head on her desk her cheeks seething with anger. _Who the hell was this guy?_ Hide feeling accomplished, smiled before he and Jin resigned to the back left corner of the class right next to Toph. During class Hide would occasionally look her way and smile but she just ignored him all through classes until lunch time.

"What was that about?" Toph appeared in front of Hide's desk after the class was done "What's wrong with you?"

"Just felt like my halo turned to horns for a bit," he said putting his book down "Nothing is wrong with me honey."

"Before I bust your face open, tell me who you are?" Despite the fact that Toph grabbed his collar, his smile didn't fade.

"Oh you don't remember me? I mean we did have a _hot_ night at your place a few months ago."

"Start making sense!"

"I can help with that," Jin walked up to her with an exasperated look on his face "Mistress Toph, do you know of the Lyuang family?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"Well yes, since your family and the Lyuang family proceeded to establish a co-operate merger with one of their smaller firms three months ago."

"Your point being?"

"Hide is of the Lyuang family. For the meeting, he came with his parents and during that time he met you."

"Oh?" Toph looked at Hide's face for a moment before she let his collar go "Sorry don't remember you."

"That's a really shame you know. You've been on my mind ever since."

"You honestly don't remember him Toph? Was he that forgettable?" Aang added. Aang couldn't help but feel out of place in the conversation. She shrugged.

"Apparently. But still," Toph glared "That doesn't give you any reason to make fun of me in front of the classroom!"

"I was only kidding. Can't you people take a joke?"

"They don't seem to think to think it's a joke," Aang nodded towards the rest of the class, all of which were whispering and facing their way.

"Speaking of classmates, who the heck are you?" Hide's smile faltered when he looked at Aang.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Aang."

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"He is my friend. You had better leave him alone."

"Unnecessary competition, I see."

"Competition for _what_?" Toph's eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing. Well if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get my lunch. Later princess." Hide got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Aang opened his mouth, but in a fraction of a second Toph raised her hand to his mouth.

"Not another word. Let's just go meet the others."

* * *

><p>"Anyone ever get the feeling that you were being watched?" Toph spoke calmly.<p>

"What do you mean?" Aang curiously asked.

"I think what Toph is trying to say is that," Sokka paused "Everyone is staring at us."

Aang's eyes swerved back and forth between the groups of teens that were whispering and chatting amongst themselves. They all seemed intent on singling out the three as they walked through the halls, going as far as moving away from them as they marched down the hallways.

"What's all this about?" Aang asked.

"Heck if I know." Toph responded slightly ticked by the stares.

To Aang it seemed like a regular Wednesday morning at school. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. After the three escaped the stares in the hallway they made their way to the usual spot on the lunch table where everyone had already gathered.

"So anyone else got the feeling that we're the talk of the school?" Sokka asked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Katara asked turning away from her book.

"Well, ever since this morning people have been staring at us."

"Now that you mentioned it, people are looking over this way." Zuko claimed noticing everyone's gaze.

Seeing as everyone was so curious to know what rumors were spreading, Azula got out of her seat; walked over to the nearest person she could find and grabbed him by his collar.

"Tell me boy. What is all this gossip about?"

"Ah! Don't hurt me!"

"Speak now."

"Just a rumor about how you and your friends…Aang and Toph well umm…" Azula narrowed her eyes and the boy cringed "About how they have sex when they go to her house!"

Azula's eyes widened for a split second before she regained her usual composure."Thank you." Azula let go of the boy's collar and returned to her seat "Well there you have it."

"Azula! You can't just grab people and interrogate them like that!" Katara preached.

"On the bright side, we know what everyone is talking about." Ty Lee tried to be optimistic. Everyone's gaze fell onto Aang and Toph.

"They are just rumors!" Toph cried loudly.

"Rumors or not, you're screwed once the teachers hear about it…which at the rate it's spreading not very long from now." Mai said dryly.

"I'm not worried about it. I mean they're only rumors." Aang remarked.

When the bell ran they all dispersed to their classes but even there the staring, gossiping and constant chatting still went on. Toph could feel the vein on her forehead grow in size the more she listened.

Apparently, rumors of her and Hide sprung up. A few rumors said she and Hide had done it, 50 times even. There were even rumors of her and Aang. Mostly that Aang visited her house daily because they were having crazy monkey sex in her bedroom when they didn't want to be disturbed. Some were even saying that there was a love triangle. Aang didn't care either way but it was burning Toph up from the inside.

It wasn't until the teacher left that she exploded.

"Will you people just shut the hell up?" Aang just watched. If Toph didn't say it he was going to. _Well not like that._ Frankly it was getting on his nerves too. Just once he wished he could have a normal school life, just one day even. Just then their homeroom teacher entered the room.

"Toph and Aang will you two accompany me to the principal's office?"

Aang and Toph exchanged glances before they got up and followed their homeroom teacher. It was obvious the news got to the office but what were they going to do about it once they got there? They found their sits and soon enough the principal entered the room.

"I'm sure you've all heard the rumors, you both know why you're here." The two remained quiet "Well? No comments? Nothing?"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't keep track of rumors, so if you don't mind telling us about it?" If they were going to get out of this the first thing to do would be to gather information. Aang knew this and was more than willing to put it into use. The principal waited before he answered.

"There has been a rumor floating around that you and Miss Toph are engaging in strong illicit sexual activities. There are also ones involving Mister Hide, but I have already had a long chat with him."

Meaning Hide had connections with the principle that made him safe._ That bastard. _Toph crossed her arms and huffed.

"And may I ask where you heard this rumor?" Aang followed up.

"A very reliable source."

"Would that 'reliable source' happen to be the other students?"

"That is none of your concern." The principal angrily replied.

"Well sir isn't it nothing more than that? A rumor?" Aang noticed the heated glare he was getting from the principal but he ignored it "You know how teenagers are these days. Known to stretch and bend the truth to make something more interesting because they honestly have nothing better to do."

"That will be enough of that! All you've said is true, or should I say would be true, if there weren't eye witnesses listening in to your conversation saying that you did in fact go to her house."

"Sir, that isn't enough evidence to the pin these rumors on us." Aang defended.

"We are just friends! And we're under-aged for god sakes!" Toph pointed out, not trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"If you haven't noticed, kids these days don't consider being under-aged a problem. But I am not unfair. I will pass this off as a warning. Keep your minds on your school work, not each other."

* * *

><p>When the two returned to the class there was an unusual awkward silence. It was like the trip to the principal's office was a confirmation to all the rumors that were going on between them. Toph returned to her seat trying to ignore the other students but one thing caught her attention, Hide's dirty smile. That was the last straw for her. She walked pass her seat and slammed her fist on Hide's desk.<p>

"You. Me. Roof. Now!"

After her tiny explosion, she exited the class instinctively grabbing Aang by his shirt and pulling him along with her. Both Hide and Jin looked at each other, before Hide got out of his seat and followed her. There was only one way to settle this. It wouldn't solve the problem of the rumors but it would serve to make Toph feel better. As the three teens walked through the hall all the students whispered to each other.

"_Are Toph and Hide going out?"_

"_Are they going to make out?"_

"_But why is that other guy with them?"_

"_No way! Are they going to have a battle to the death over her?"_

"_God! I love, love triangles they are so romantic."_

"In case you're wondering," Hide turned to the students flocking in the hallway "We _are_ going to make out."

"What?" Toph rushed over to Hide and dragged him by his shirt to speed up their trip.

The students started making whistling noises and started cheering. Toph tried to ignore it but couldn't help but grow angrier. Hide savored the moment and grinned at everyone they passed by. When they got to the roof and both stood in opposite areas of the roof. Aang, still indifferent about the whole thing was resting against the fence.

"Why'd you drag me up here princess?" said Hide grinning slyly.

"Don't call me princess!" Toph retorted taking a fighting stance.

"Wait," Hide paused for a moment to think "We aren't going to make out?"

"Of course not!" shouted a flustered Toph.

"Toph! Control yourself! You don't need to do this!" Aang tried to calm her.

"No! This bastard started it all! I'll only feel better if I beat him down!"

"Toph don't-"

"Aang shut up and let me do this!"

Toph charged straight for Hide ignoring Aang's protests. Hide stood still as if waiting for her. When she was close enough, Hide grinned. She shot her fist forward which he evaded by stepping in and grabbing Toph' wrist. He then placed his free arm around her waist and tilted her backwards bringing his face closer to hers.

"Let's not fight Toph," Hide whispered seductively "Let's make love." Toph pushed him away and moved back while clutching her chest as she yelled.

"Pervert!"

She then lunged at him again with a raging straight kick. He dodged to the left and moved towards her. She whipped her hand to the left which Hide easily dodged by promptly ducking to avoid the blow, but a rising knee caught him off guard. He barely had time to block it before it hit him in the chest.

"Dang, that was a close one," said Hide as he shuffled backwards.

"There's more where that came from!" Toph yelled as she rushed Hide once more. This time around, she attempted an outward horizontal sideswipe with her hand aimed at Hide' torso. Hide ducked quickly avoiding the blow, and then stepped forward grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him.

"You know what they say." Hide lowered his head closer to hers "Make love, not war."

Toph grinded her teeth together before she slammed her forehead into his causing him to stagger backwards and lose his grip on her.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Hide yelled as he clutched his forehead.

Hide could barely dodge the next attack. Toph swiped her leg through the air with great speed. He side stepped narrowly avoiding it the attack, but it still managed to tear off a button on his shirt. _So she can fight? Interesting. _

Toph, not missing a beat, used the momentum tospin around delivering an axe kick downward at Hide who was still off guard. Hide didn't have time to dodge and if he tried to block his arm would have taken serious damage. Toph was certain the hit would connect but then there was a flash of light causing Toph to stop her attack midway. Toph was surprised which gave Hide the perfect opportunity to spin around her and slide his arm around her waist from behind.

"I have no witty saying for this moment," Hide rubbed his cheek against her "So just kiss me."

Suddenly, he felt a small round object bounce of his head. He had a pretty good idea of who threw that rock as he looked mockingly at Aang who looked like steam would come out of his ears at any second. Toph broke away from his embrace and turned around quickly.

"What the hell is your problem!" Toph said as she struggled to find the words to say "Just fight me seriously!"

"I just want to love you!" Hide tried to sing. All it earned him was a glare from Toph.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Hide sighed and spoke apologetically "You're kind of an amateur and I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"I am _not_ an Amateur" Toph shouted in retaliation "I have a black belt in Karate! I've beaten countless people before!"

"You mean low-class hacks that were probably paid to lose to you?" Hide retorted with a grin "That isn't really a great feat."

"Toph, that's enough!" Aang stretched his arms out in front of her "You don't need to do this! If you want the rumors to go away, all you have to do is ignore them!"

"Pfft, rumors don't go away that easily you know. It's only a matter of time before the whole school knows." Toph clicked her teeth. Toph could tell that Hide had no respect for her whatsoever. She was just a weakling. That was enough. She had had it.

"Aang, out of my way."

"No!"

"Move!"

Toph grabbed Aang's shirt and tossed him to the side. He was hurt. Toph could tell but there was no way in hell she was letting Hide get away with everything he had done so far. Hide noticed the air between the two and shook his head. He turned his gaze to her and said "Look, if you want me to fight seriously I will." He entered a ready stance; his right fist pointed forward and his left pulled back.

Hide clenched his fists and with blinding speed rushed Toph and karate chopped diagonally downward. Toph blocked using her arms but the force from Hide' attack pushed her backward a bit. Toph retaliate by thrusting her enclosed fist forward viciously. Hide hit the top of her fist downwards leaving her open.

Hide performed a straight kick aimed at Toph' abdomen but was blocked by her knee. But Toph' strength was considerable less than Hide' so she was pushed back again. While Toph struggled to regain balance Hide took the opening she gave him. Toph watched in horror as Hide' right fist entered her field of vision. She couldn't dodge the blow that was aimed for her face.

"No!"

Before Aang realized, he was already in the air. In one swift movement he spun his right leg which launched itself into Hide's face. He hit Hide with such force he flew through the air shortly before he rolled against the rooftop floor before he came to a stop. Toph who was clearly shocked by her close encounter, fell to the floor when her knees gave out.

"You _idiot!_ Look at what almost happened! You almost got hurt!"

Toph's eyes were momentarily unfocused before their usual vigor returned "You didn't need to do that! I could have blocked it!"

"Even you knew you couldn't!"

"Even if it was going to hit me, I don't need you babysitting me! If he wanted to hit me let him hit me! I would have stood right back up!"

"I don't want to see you get hurt! I was protecting you!"

"I don't need your 'protecting'!"

"Why won't you listen to me? If you didn't come up here none of this would have happened!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Toph screamed. She wasn't sure about the things she said. Her mouth kept moving and her mind went dead.

"Get away from me! I don't need you around 24/7! I don't need you at all!" She wasn't fully aware of what she said until she heard Aang stormed off the roof slamming the door behind him. Toph immediately felt a deep-seated regret.

"Wait Aang!" But he was already gone.

"I was right. You're nothing but an Amateur." said Hide, as he dusted himself. Toph gritted her teeth. She had tasted defeat for the first time. It wasn't very pleasant.

"You really pissed off your boy toy there." For once, Toph could tell that Hide wasn't in his usual joking mood. He wasn't gloating like Toph had expected him to do. He was calm. He didn't seem to even mind the blow Aang gave him to the face.

"So?"

"You sure you want to leave things like that? I've been there. He'll only get angrier if you don't talk to him about it."

"It's none of your business. He is Aang. He'll get over it." Toph claimed. Hide didn't say anymore. She knew Aang would have been angry with her but he was an overachiever when it came to being happy. He'd be fine by the next day. She hoped.

* * *

><p><em>The Seeds of Separation have been laid. Will it grow into a tree? Or will it be stopped before it's too late?<em>


	6. Splitting Of Two Worlds

_This is an Avatar the Last Airbender FanFiction. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I use them because I enjoy it._

_This chapter was tough to write. I'm a sensible person so it's hard to write about people's irrational conversations.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_Splitting Of Two Worlds  
><em>

_o-o-o_

"Are you two fighting?"

"No." Both answered in unison, directly going back to what they were doing before. Toph was busy eating her lunch while Aang read a novel.

"Well you two haven't said a word to each other all day." Katara continued "Frankly, it's worrying me."

"There is nothing to be worried about, Katara." Aang didn't bother raising his eyes from his book.

"Yeah, we're fine." Toph's focus was concentrated on her spaghetti and meatballs, but she didn't seem to enjoy it very much. Both looked heavily depressed. Katara gave up and hoped they'd talk to her when the time came, but the two of them dragged it on for an entire week. It was beginning to get on her nerves. The forced attitude between wasn't making anyone feel comfortable.

"I need something from my locker. I'll be right back." Aang couldn't take it anymore. He had to get anyway. He took his time getting to his locker. It's not like he needed anything from it. He just needed the time away from Toph.

"45…12…34…51" Aang recited his combination dully. It had been a week since he had a full conversation with Toph. He didn't enjoy the atmosphere but what could he do? That was the problem. He didn't know what to say to her. There was nothing he _could_ say to her.

_Get away from me! I don't need you around 24/7! I don't need you at all!_

These words had been plaguing his mind each and every day. When she said it, Aang's entire person shook. He couldn't believe she said that. After all he did for her. So he left. He refused to be in places that he wasn't needed. He didn't know why but those words were like a deadly poison that drained away his happiness.

_I don't need you!_

_Stop it. She didn't mean it._

He kept repeating that in his head. But the more he did, the more he believed. Rather than keep his mind on it any further he tried to keep his mind off it by indulging in school work. That didn't work either. As if Toph's words weren't painful enough, there were more people who wanted to hurt him.

A small group of large boys circled around Aang, all with displeased looks on their faces. They were the kind of boys who had a reputation for doing anything they wanted, get caught, get out and do it again for the heck of it. Basically, they were future criminals of society.

"Hey you, the Asian nerd!" One of them sneered. Aang turned around reluctantly only to be pushed against his locker "You and your girlfriend double teamed my good buddy a few days ago. I don't like that, not one bit."

_Their buddy? It couldn't be Hide. Oh, it must have been the guy Toph took down on her first day._

"Oh god not again…" Aang sighed "Look we didn't double-" Before Aang could respond, the boy launched his fit into Aang's stomach multiple times before they tossed him to the ground. From there the group proceeded to kicking him while he was down.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A small girlish voice rang through the hallway. The boys stopped momentarily when a small girl flung herself in front of Aang's downed body spreading her arms as to protect him "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Another one? Jesus kid do you enjoy having girls protect you?" The boy laughed.

"Shut up! Now leave him alone or else!"

"Or Else what?" he called her bluff.

"I'll…I'll call the principal!"

"Oh, the principal! I'm so scared!" The bully mocked before he stretched his hand out for the girl. Before he could Aang grabbed his wrist tightly "Hey, what the hell! Let me go man!"

"Leave her alone." Aang released the bully's wrist. Aang glared daggers at the boys causing them to take a small step backwards. Aang seemed like a new person. It was like his aura went through a dramatic change."Last warning. Get away from us."

The bullies didn't respond they glared angrily at him. A few of the boys pulled out their pocket knives that caused the girl to cringe. Aang was perfectly calm. By now the hallway was flooded with students in anticipation or what would happen next.

"Get back," Aang spoke lightly to the girl who nodded and moved back to the crowd. It was there that they began their attack.

The first boy lunged forward with a small knife aiming to stab but Aang simply slapped the knife downwards with lightning speed and with his left fist he punched the boy directly in his gut with the right. The boy winced in pain and Aang used this moment to grab him and throw him with all his strength knocking him into the other boy; knocking them both into the crowd.

The third boy slashed horizontally with his knife, but unluckily for him Aang didn't miss a beat. He ducked quickly and swept the floor with his right leg tripping him into the air. He connected with a straight kick launching him into his friends. The fourth boy stood there mortified that such a small boy took down all his comrades.

"What are you doing? Get him!" the apparent leader ordered. The boy charged pointing his knife forward as he yelled. Aang simply side-stepped and tripped him without a second glance he proceeded to the leader. "What…what the hell are you?" The boy stuttered as he backed away slowly.

_"I'm in a bad mood. Get out of my face."_ Aang's voice was dark and grave. The boy fell on his bottom in fear, quickly got up and ran away.

"Teacher!"

Suddenly someone shouted and the crowd of teenagers scattered like bees from a flower. Aang noticed that the girl who had come to his rescue was lost as what to do next. He instinctively grabbed the girls hand and ran. On his way, he couldn't help but notice Toph, with her back against the lockers with none other than Hide beside her. Both looked into each other's eyes for a quick moment before Aang quickened his speed.

* * *

><p>"Wow. I had no idea that Aang could fight like that…" Toph had watched the entire fight. By the time she had gotten there Aang had already began beating on the thugs. This only reminded her that she knew little about him. She had sparred with him a couple times but he had never fought like he did just now. <em>Was he holding back with her? And that kick when I fought Hide…Aang was resting against the fences how did he get to Hide so quickly? <em> Mysteries of Aang just kept piling up in her head.

"Obviously," Hide scoffed "No one without any form of training could give me a kick like that." Hide rubbed his face remembering the painful blow had given him. He didn't say anything that day because he wanted to act cool but now that he thought of it, it hurt like hell.

"And who is that girl he took with him?"

"That was On Ji. Nice girl." Hide responded non-chalet.

"You know her?"

"Tried to date her once. Didn't go so well."

"I wonder why…" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I should warn you now though." Hide looked where Aang and On Ji had disappeared.

"What?"

"That girl is everyone's type. If you don't keep a close eye on your boy toy, he'll be gone in a matter of minutes."

"Gone?"

"You know, off the market, taken. It's only a matter of time before they'll be all over each other."

"Where would you get that idea from?" Toph blew out her bangs "Besides Aang and I aren't like that!"

"Right." Hide chuckled "You're fighting with him right? Since he spent all his time with you, and you aren't talking anymore. He'll naturally spend more time with someone else."

Toph didn't reply. She didn't like the fight either but she didn't know how to apologize to him. She didn't mean what she said at all and she knew that Aang had been hurt by it. But he wouldn't just start hanging out with another girl because their relationship was a bit rocky, right? Maybe she shouldn't have dismissed her bodyguards. They would have talked her out of fighting Hide…like Aang did. _Ugh! Dammit Twinkle Toes!_ Before Toph knew it she began to run where she last saw Aang.

* * *

><p>Aang still sweating from the run stretched and wiped the salty water off his forehead. He noticed that the girl was dreamily staring at him and it was beginning to freak him out.<p>

"Um…hello." Aang smiled nervously. She smiled back. Her soft hazel eyes, filled with warmth, scanned Aang's clothing. Her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail that swayed with each of her movements.

"Hi, my name is On Ji." She smiled brightly, showing that she wore braces as she held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang gently shook it "Nice to meet you."

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from those bullies."

"I should be thanking you! You stopped them from kicking me to death. You're really brave to stand up to guys like them!" Aang smiled genuinely.

"You're welcome! It just sort of happened. It's not like I could just let them beat you up like that."

"I'm glad you did. It would have been problematic if you didn't."

"Maybe it was fate that we met, don't you think?" Aang's smile didn't fade and that caused her blush to deepen.

"Yeah maybe it was," Her eyes trailed down to their hands "Umm…your hand…"

"Oops! Sorry," Aang released her hand and scratched the back of his head. Now it was his turn to blush. "Since we're out of trouble, for now I guess, want to walk back to class?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Little did Aang know that Toph was on the other side of the Gym wall and she had heard everything. She didn't know why exactly, but she didn't like it one bit. _Maybe it was fate that we met. Geez twinkle toes you really know how to be sappy don't you? _

Over the next few days, Toph noticed that On Ji had been following Aang around more and more frequently. Toph noticed that from wherever she sat during lunch she was always watching. Aang didn't notice her staring at all. He began hanging out with her when they walked to and from classes Aang didn't have with her. It was beginning to get on her nerves. She didn't know why it was infuriating her that much but it did.

Thinking that this had gone on long enough, Toph thought that she should make the first move towards fixing their friendship."Hey Twinkles you coming or what?" The bell rang for lunch and Toph was already heading out the class door.

Aang was clearly surprised that she even said more than two words to him. _Well there's a shocker._ "Oh sorry Toph, I promised On Ji that I'd help her out with her Science project today." Aang didn't want to shun her attempt but he did promise On Ji. He turned away and rushed to gather his things "Tell everyone I said Hi!" And with that, Aang practically ran out the door.

"_On Ji, On Ji, On Ji_!" Toph groaned as she stomped to the lunch table "_Stupid Aang…Stupid happy grin…stupid girl…_" Toph muttered under her breath. Everyone turned their eyes to her and avoided talking to her before she broke something. Katara tried once or twice but Sokka immediately stopped her. He valued his sister's life.

After school, Toph didn't find Aang in their usual sit on the bus. Thinking that she should give the friendship another try she got off and went looking for him only to find him in a class with On Ji.

"Twinkle toes the bus is going to leave if you don't hurry up!"

"Oh, you can go without me. I'm just finishing up the project with On Ji here," On Ji meekly waved at Toph who only gave an exasperated look before she walked back to the bus.

"What's up with you?" Sokka plopped down in the sit next to her. It didn't take a genius to sense the negative mood she was in but he couldn't leave a friend hanging like that.

"On Ji! It's like all Aang cares about lately, I don't even spend time with him anymore!" Toph complained without really looking at him.

"Well after what happened on the track you should be seeing a lot more girls hanging around him. You just have to get use to it." Toph didn't say anything. As the bus was leaving, Toph caught a glimpse of Aang and On Ji laughing outside of the school. It grated her nerves.

Toph had to admit that Aang looked good when he ran and it did bother her when he was swarmed with giddy fan girls but it's not like Aang didn't have any female friends. _I mean he is surrounded by girls everyday at lunch so why is this On Ji girl so special? _Toph mulled over the thought until she saw the two talking the next day. She poked her head out and listened in.

"On Ji! What's up?" Aang smiled.

"Hi Aang. I have to study for the biology exam on Friday other than that nothing much really. What about you?"

"I'm thinking about joining the track field! I don't know though. I love track but I love having free time too."

"You should definitely join! You're an amazingly fast runner!" She smiled brightly, revealing her braces. On Ji noticed and covered her mouth.

"Hey the braces kind of suit you. I mean not that you're a geek or anything! They just look good on you. They make you look cute." On Ji's face reddened like a tomato, she played with her ponytail and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I…have to go to the bathroom." With that she ran away. Again. Toph's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that Aang said that to her. With a straight face even! She waited until On Ji had gone to confront Aang.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toph yelled at him as he closed his locker door.

"What!"Aang's eyes grew wide with surprise. Toph practically appeared out of nowhere.

"That On Ji girl you've been hanging around with! What's the deal with her?" Toph kept yelling.

"What about her?"

"You've been with her almost every day of the week. You talk with her 24/7!" Toph shoved him.

"What? What's the big deal? I talk to you a lot too you know." Aang raised an eyebrow at her questionable actions. She hadn't talked this much with him in a while and the first thing she bothers to ask about is On Ji. That slightly ticked him off.

"The big deal is…" she paused "…she's been stalking you! I've seen her at lunch time just gawking at you."

"Umm…ok? Wait…aren't you using the word stalking loosely? Maybe she just looks over my way and you just happen to see it."

"What is wrong with you?" Toph raised her arms into the air "She has a crush on you idiot!"

Aang's eyes momentarily widened "Really?"

"Wait…you didn't know?"

"No Idea." Aang answered honestly.

"Oh…" Toph turned a deep red. She slapped her hand to her forehead, _Great now I feel like a moron._

"Besides, why do you care so much?" Aang asked.

"No reason!" Toph raised her voice due to her embarrassment.

"Wait before we even move on, aren't you spending more time with Hide? Did you two get passed your differences or something?"

"Hide? What does he have to do with anything?"

"If you're so bugged about me hanging out with On Ji go hang with him! You seem to be doing that just fine with the guy that got us both into trouble!" Aang couldn't help but raise his v1oice. Toph was angering him.

"I just talk with him occasionally. I'm still mad at him! You want to know why I talk to him. Because lately, he has been a better friend than you are!" Toph just spoke. She let her mouth take over for her again.

"What? Do you actually know what you're saying? I've been looking out for you from the day we met! So a guy who hits on you the moment he sees you, gets us sent to the principal's office and almost hit you in the face is a better friend than me?"

"At least he talks to me! You've been avoiding me ever since that they on the roof!"

"Whose fault do you think that is? I don't know how to talk to you anymore! What do you think I'm supposed to do or say, when you scream out that you don't want me around!"

"I never said that!"

Aang's eyes narrowed. "'Get away from me. I don't need you around me 24/7. I don't need you at all!' ring a bell?"

"Fine I did say that but I didn't mean it! I thought you'd have the brains to figure that out!"

Aang rubbed his temples "I don't need this right now. I'm going to look for On Ji. Later Toph."

"Aang I'm telling you to stay away from that girl!" Toph latched onto his shirt.

"Calm down, Toph! You're getting worked up over nothing!"

"Nothing?" Toph screamed pushing his back away "I'm not stupid twinkle toes! It's not 'nothing'! I've seen the way she looks at you and even the way you look at her! That stupid grin of yours when you're around her! You're so into her aren't you?"

"The way I look at her- What is your problem, Toph?" Aang was a pretty laid back kind of guy but Toph was pushing it. "I don't look at her any differently from any other girl! God, you're acting it's like you're jealous or something! If you're so jealous just run over to Hide, I'm sure he'd love your company!"

Toph's mouth was already half opened ready to scream but when her brain finally put two and two together she stopped. _Was…I jealous…?_

"You know what Aang? Forget it!" Toph yelled again glaring daggers at him. "I can see how much you two are into each other. If she wants you she can have you! See if I care!"

"Fine!" Aang yelled at Toph as both of them stomped away.

* * *

><p><em>With their friendship dwindling, the two managed to get into another fight. What could they do when Aang didn't believe he was wrong and Toph refused to believe he was right?<em>


	7. Own Little World

_000_

_Own Little World_

_000_

When she got up this morning the first thing she saw was a pure white ceiling. Toph rolled around in her bed before she decided to get up. When she got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her Father, Lao and Mother, Poppy were already there stuffing their face with the servant's cooking. Poppy's face creep into a smile as she greeted her daughter.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning Mom."

"How's school, Toph? Are you adjusting well?" Lao finally finished reading his paper and put it down before he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm doing just fine, dad. And no. I don't need my guards with me anymore."

"Alright then, how are you and that Aang boy doing? I haven't seen him in a while." Poppy added.

"You still have connections with that filthy boy?"

"I'm not too sure about that anymore." Toph answered flatly. "I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room if you need me." Toph got up from the table and made her way to her room. Both her parents look at each other questionably before they returned it to their daughter.

Toph could feel the color drain from her face. She felt cheated, guilty, violated, angry, confused, remorseful and anxious. A sense of loneliness grew in her heart the moment her parents brought up his name. The rest of the morning was filled with heart stopping Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 online action. But even then Toph realized that Aang wasn't around to enjoy it with her.

It was then she realized how much a big part of her life that Aang had become in such a short amount of time. He was like the best friend she never wanted. Now she was slowly losing him. How was she supposed to deal with this? As the game progressed, Toph found herself thinking more about Aang than she had originally planned.

He was always nice to her and tough on her when he needed to be. Aang was one of those guys that meant what he said and if he ever lied, he would try as hard as he could to make them true. He was always there for her when she needed him; he was also there when she didn't. He always went the extra mile for her, always doing things no one would expect of him.

She suddenly found herself staring into space. She quickly returned her gaze to the television._ Why am I even thinking about him? I'm supposed to be pissed at him! I mean I am but- Gah! I've had enough of this! Someone just stop this insistent feeling! _Toph squeezed her eyes shut as she got up and rushed downstairs. She decided that she needed some air.

000

After her limousine made its third round around the city, Toph realized how truly hungry she was. She made a stop at the nearest Burger King and sent her driver in for her order. She lazily tapped her finger on the car's window sill in wait while who else would show up but Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. Sokka motioned for her to lower her car windows. She did it hesitantly.

"What do you two want?"

"Toph! Long time no see! How you been?" Sokka put on an overfriendly act, that was quite frankly scaring Toph.

"Who are you and what have you done with the idiot?"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yes you are." Katara said (in 0.2 seconds) "So Toph, are you busy this afternoon?"

"Uh, I don't have anything planned. Why?"

"Since it's been a while since we've seen each other why don't you come to our house later?"

"We've got cookies!" Sokka smiled, all too cheerfully. It's like these two were planning to kidnap her or possibly kill her. But what the heck, it may have gotten her mind off of Aang.

"Sure. I'll come around 3." With that she raised her window back up and the siblings shrugged before they went on their way.

A few hours later, Toph had her driver drop her off at the siblings' house. Toph was hesitant to visit but for once she had had enough of being alone for the time being. Being alone only caused her to think of unnecessary stress – Aang related stress. It's not like she could have helped it but the second she began walking towards the house, her head filled with memories of her first visit.

If she continued to think about it this much, she would have to cut off the circulation of blood to her brain. She couldn't help but picture his angered expressions when he saved her from the car. Aang always had her back before, but now he was being a Grade A ass. Why couldn't he understand her? Why couldn't he have just listened to her and let her do as she pleased? Why was he being so stubborn and adamant about all this?

From time to time Aang's idiocy would spark a giggle or two out of her but other times he would aggravate her to no end like when he continuously flirted with On Ji. _Wait…why am I getting angry over that? Oh wow, I was jealous of her. I blame my raging hormones for all this!_

As she entered the house, Toph's eyes wandered to a picture of the whole gang with Aang in front grinning in his usual idiotic way. Toph, not being able to stand his face anymore stormed out of the living room to the kitchen where just plopped onto the table. Without even trying to hide her true intensions Katara exploded on her.

"Ok Toph, what's going on? You haven't been at school for days!" Katara cried "Aang hasn't smiled at all since you stopped coming. What's going on between you two? And don't say it's nothing. Is something going on?"

"No…maybe…yes," Toph sighed heavily "Some stuff happened and I don't know if I can be around him anymore."

"Alright. Tell me all about it." Katara moved from her chair and sat down next to Toph. She looked up to Katara and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Katara would probably know she felt right now. Either way she was the only one she could turn to. Her thoughts flowed out her mouth, it felt good to release all that pent up stress into words. She told Katara about everything, the rumors, the principal, the fight with hide, and her current fight over On Ji.

"And that's it." Toph finished her head still glued to the table.

"Oh I see." Katara had a slight look of frustration on her face. She did not like the way Hide 'fought' with her or the fact that she was still hanging out with him. "It's about time you took notice of your feelings…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing, nothing at all!" Katara laughed nervously "Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"That's just it! I'm lost. I wouldn't know what to say to Aang if I met him. Besides I'm still incredibly angry at the bastard. I just don't know what I should do."

"Well you still want to be his friend, right?" Katara smiled.

"Well, yeah," Toph looked up to Katara "I mean, it's not like I enjoy not being friends with him. There's no fun when he isn't around for me to pick on."

"The answer is simpler than you make it out to be you know."

"Since it's so simple why don't you explain it to me?"

"Just follow your heart. Do what it tells you to. I can't decide what you should do; only you can. You have to put aside your own personal feelings for now and deliberate what you're going to say to restore your friendship. The answer is already there you just need to find it"

"Wait, you're telling me to apologize?" Katara smiled "But he was the one being a huge jerk! Not me!"

"That's where you're wrong, Toph." A dark-skinned boy literally appeared, with a large brown pipe in his mouth; one similar to that of Sherlock Holmes himself.

"You were eavesdropping?" Toph narrowed her eyes and Sokka shrugged.

"No. I was simply pressing my ear against the door in my room making sure I heard every last detail."

"What's the damn difference?"

"The way you term it is so last year." Toph swore one day and one day soon, she would make him pay. "Toph, all this time have you ever considered that you weren't the only one who felt wronged? Did you ever consider how Aang felt?"

"Well…"

"No? The thought never crossed your mind did it?" Toph looked away. That was as good as any confirmation. Good, now it was time to put his plan in action so he continued. "Did Aang ever tell you about his parents?"

"No. When I visited his house it was just him and his Grandfather, dog and cat which took a strange liking to me. Why?" Toph paused for a minute "You aren't going to tell me they're dead, are you?"

"Not exactly. No one knows. Whether they are alive or dead that is." Sokka took a sit next to his sister and crossed his leg. "Aang was only 3 when they disappeared. Never to be heard from again."

"That didn't go too well with Aang. Up to this day, Aang believes that they abandoned him. Just left him with his grandfather and made off with their own lives in mind."

Toph just sat back and listened to it all. She couldn't have imagined how Aang felt. Her parents were alive and she saw them way too often for comfort. Even though they were around, they were always busy and had almost no time for her. That was fine with her. She learned to adapt.

"And that's why he acts like this."

"Huh? I think I missed something here." Toph said.

"Don't you see? Toph, Aang is afraid of losing anyone dear to him!" Toph's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "No matter the reason, Aang will try his best to keep his connections with his friends. He'll do anything to protect them. He doesn't want to be left alone. He doesn't want to feel abandoned."

As Katara kept adding oil to the flame that was already burning away at Toph's heart, she couldn't but think of all the times Aang got angry with her. They were all moments where she was going to get hurt.

"On the roof with Hide, he didn't want to see you hurt. So of course he'd get angry with you for hanging out with someone who wanted to hurt you."

"Stop it…"

"Of course he'd be hurt if you said you didn't need him."

"Katara seriously stop it…"

"Of course he'd get angry when you thought you were being replaced!"

"Shut the hell up Katara!" Toph got up from the table and rushed out of the house. She didn't need this. She didn't need any of this. She'd be better off if she had never met Aang. She wouldn't have felt this pain in her heart. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called her personal driver, Jun. She wanted...no, needed to go home. She needed the seclusion from people. _Damn it all! Screw the outside world!_

"Toph!" Before Katara could get up to chase her, Sokka grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"We've done all we can. It's up to Aang now."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was a normal uneventful morning, Aang's grandfather Gyatso was in the living room sleeping on the couch. Aang was in his room nodding his head as he listened to his raging rock music with his I-pod while he did his homework for the week.<p>

So far, Aang was doing it with no problems occasionally he beat his desk with his pencil. Nothing seemed to bother him. Or that's what he wanted to believe. In reality Aang hadn't completed anything since he started over an hour before. He couldn't focus on anything he was doing for that morning. His thoughts were filled with Toph.

Toph hadn't been his friend for long but she grew on him. He deeply cared about her. She was an amazing person, when she wasn't tormenting him that is. She always had ways to bring the fun out of any situation. Aang loved that about her. There were times that she was more trouble than she was worth but Aang couldn't imagine leaving her. Toph wasn't always trouble but she got him into it a lot. On many occasions. She was rough around the edges but she was still a girl.

Aang scratched his head furiously. _I'm supposed to be angry not admiring her! She got jealous all of a sudden and attacked me! Even more so, she was hanging with Hide! That ingrate sent us to the principal's office and even had his hands all over her! God! The kick I gave him wasn't enough! Every time I think of his hands on her I-Ugh! Why me?_

Aang left his desk and walked down the stairs to the living room. He plopped down on the sofa and turned on the television. _Maybe this will help_ he thought as she flipped through the channels. Just then he could hear a muffled moan, turning around to realize that his grandfather was sleeping on the couch next to him. He didn't want to wake him up so he kept the volume on low.

"You seem trouble Young one. What's wrong?" Gyatso yawned.

"Wait, your eyes are closed…how did you-?"

"One does not need eyes to see whether something is troubling another."

"You kind of do actually…"

"Anyway," He coughed "What is troubling you?"

_000_

Aang threw his rubber ball against the wall along the foot of his bed allowing it to bounce back into his hands. Ever since his talk with Gyatso he couldn't seem to focus on anything anymore. He had been doing this for well over an hour. Gyatso's talk hadn't really solved anything as much as it created more questions than answers. Aang cursed himself for going to his grandfather. He should have known he would have given him advice in historical phrases and idioms.

_"__Ah. Young Toph is a strange girl indeed. But this is perfectly normal."_

"_How is this normal? She is horribly irrational! She is putting words in my mouth and getting angry at me for no reason." Aang angrily retorted._

"_How else do you expect a girl who has had no one to rely on but her servants for years? A girl who has shut herself from the world. A girl who has forsaken humanity." Gyatso sipped on his tea._

Aang bounced the ball again. He understood well enough that Toph didn't trust anyone but he had always assumed that she trusted him. It pained him to know that she didn't. He sighed heavily as he continued to bounce the ball off the wall.

"_She is merely acting out on her own instinct to protect what's hers. Namely you." _

"_She thinks she owns me?"_

"_In a sense, yes. But I was thinking more along the lines of she had become so dependent on you that when you befriended Angie-"_

"_On Ji"_

"_Excuse me, On Ji, she felt like you had gone away from her. So naturally she'd be angry about that."_

"_But she already told me that she didn't need me to protect her! She hates it when I do that!" _

"_This is where it gets confusing. You must pay attention here."_

Thud. Catch. Thud. Catch. The repetitive sounds of the ball echoed through the room. Aang could feel his senses become dull.

Based on what Gyatso had told him, Toph was more complex than he had ever imagined. No wonder she went nuts when she did. But the only thing he didn't get was why Toph get so angry. He understood that she felt threatened but that still wasn't any reason to get _that angry_. There must have been more.

"_Toph has lived most of her life without having any friends which would explain why she is so attached to you. She loves being around you because you're her first friend. However, at the same time, during those years of loneliness she created an emotional wall of pride to keep people out of her heart. It's a defense mechanism put in place to prevent herself from hurt and emotional pain. She is basically confused as to what she should do. Keep her friendship with you or treat you like the others she keeps out of her wall." _

"_Aang as of now, you're the closest one to her heart which is why she is so irrational towards you. You're the only one who can and has truly hurt her." _

"_How did I hurt her? I haven't done anything!"_

"_That's just it. You haven't done anything since you two fought. I am certain that right now, she is forcefully removing you from the place you control in her heart. She is building a wall so that you can't possibly hurt her anymore. It's only a matter of time before you two eventually drift apart." Gyatso yawned once more. "For now, I'm tired and I shall rest. Meditate on what I've said Young one. You'll find the answer."_

"Find the answer my butt!" Aang threw the ball harder than necessary causing it to bounce around the room knocking over his lava lamp. Aang stretched his arm out and thankfully caught it before it could hit the floor. What was he doing? He knew what he had to do but why was he so hesitant? Was he afraid? No, he was more afraid of losing Toph. But why should he force his hand in her life? It was her life and Toph clearly didn't want him in it. Eventually they'd drift apart and Toph would be happy returning to her previous life without worrying about trusting anyone ever again. Whatever he was going to do he wasn't going to like it.

"_Aaaawwwww! Damn it all to heck!"_

* * *

><p><em>Both teens were lost in their own little worlds. Teenage relationships like these are more common that one would think. They want to help each other but all they do is hurt one another.<br>_


	8. Dark Clouds Into Clear Skies

_When you mix a special friendship between a boy and girl, stealth and unhelpful servants what do you get? Something like this._

* * *

><p><em>000<em>

_Dark Clouds Into Clear Skies_

_000_

"The young madam doesn't wish to see you." One of Toph's butlers said curtly.

"Listen, if you just let me in, I can clear up this up with her!" Aang argued, rubbing his temples. This had been the fourth time the butler had said that to him.

"Like I have said before, she wishes not to speak to you about anything." Aang groaned. Aang didn't have time for this. He wanted to see Toph and only Toph.

"Well could you at least tell her to come down here? Tell her that I need to talk to her before it's too late."

"I will not. Bringing your name up has resulted in very painful…situations in this house." The butler rubbed his arm. _Ah, Toph hit him. She even hits her servants? No wonder he didn't want to let me in. He'd be killed. _

"Toph! I know you're up there! Come down here and let's talk!" Aang's voice boomed through the mansion "Come on To-" The butler immediately reached out and covered Aang's mouth "Hey!"

"You're being too loud Master Aang!" He looked back into the mansion, hoping that neither Toph nor her parents heard him.

"Toph's parents are here and…where did he go?" When the butler's gaze fell back to Aang, he had already disappeared. Aang slipped from his grasp and disappeared from plain sight. The butler scratched his head and closed the door.

"God! What is that idiot thinking?"

Toph pulled her ear from her bedroom door and threw herself onto her bed. She didn't want to see Aang right now. Even after the talk she had with Katara, she still wasn't up to it. She wouldn't know how to apologize to him. Rather she would appreciate it if he apologized to her. _Wait which is it? Do I want him to apologize or not? Ugh. I hate my life. _

Worrying about it wasn't helping, so she drowned it out by indulging herself in Modern Warfare once more.

* * *

><p><em>Aang had to find a way in. He wouldn't let Toph slip through his fingers. She may have been a pain in the butt for the past few days but she was still his important friend. He couldn't just let her go. <em>

_It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. Sneak through the extremely large Bei Fong estate. The freakin' huge Bei Fong estate. Did he mention how huge it was? To walk around the estate would at least take him 4 hours, 5 hours tops (exaggerated). If that wasn't a problem already the place was literally crawling with guards. From the angle Aang was in, he could have seen at least 10 guards on the roof and more 20 searching through the grounds. _

_Searching? They were looking for something? Well after his explosion at the main entrance, he knew they were looking for no one but him. This was going to be tough but manageable. _

_For a moment, he felt like he was part of mission impossible. (Insert Mission Impossible theme music)_

_Aang begun his mission by slipping out of the bushes he was hiding in and crept behind the household. He made no subtle movement, but he kept his running speed in check. He hid behind the trunk of a tree making sure no one saw him. When he was sure of that he climbed for little recon. _

"_4 guards on ground, 3 on roof." _

_That was manageable. For a moment Aang felt like a criminal. He was able to get passed so many guards time and time again. It was now that he occurred to him that what he was doing was a feral offense! He could get arrested. He shook the vile thoughts through his head and reaffirmed his feelings. _

"_Toph is worth it! Toph is worth it!" Just then, the number of guards increased. "Son of a b-"_

"_Did you find him?" A guard asked from below Aang. Aang clung to the tree branch as if he life depended on it. And it did. At least the leaves and branches that surrounded him would have provide some sort of cover._

"_No. He doesn't seem to be around here. Just keep looking." _

_The guards split up and Aang gave a sigh of relief. But as fate would have it Aang gripped a twig ever too tightly. When it did, he felt his heart beat skyrocket after his soul left his body. _

"_What was that?" Both guards said in unison as they looked up into the tree. Aang audibly gulped. He could feel a cold sweat falling down his brow. How the heck was he going to get out of this? He racked his brain for solutions. Eventually he found a solution but it seemed…to stupid to try. _

"_You think something's up there?" _

"_I don't know. I'll check." Stupid and ridiculous as it was he had to try!_

"_Tweet! Tweet!" Aang began to chirp like a bird. He felt like if anyone saw him do it he'd die of embarrassment. Besides no one could fall for that. Aang had a horrible time making animal noises. This plan was doomed to fail from the beginning!  
><em>

"_Oh, it's just a bird." Both guards shook their heads before they left. _

"…_seriously?" _

_If Aang ever got through this, he was telling Toph to get new guards._

_He snuck around the back avoiding as many wide open areas as possible (which was hard since it was like a multi acre backyard) . He clung to the walls, and took advantage of the flora hiding whenever a guard passed by. After 15 minutes of sneaking around, Aang's target was in sight, Toph's window._

_Climbing up the vines to Toph's room should have been the simplest thing in the world. It would have been, it she didn't cut all the vines that clung to the walls. After he had gotten all this way, there wasn't even a way to get into her room!_

"_Now what…?" He looked around but there was no other way to get in. He eyed the wall for what felt like hours. "Toph did always say that I was like the guy in Prince Of Persia…" He chuckled nervously._

* * *

><p><em>Me? Jealous over Twinkle toes? Please<em>.

Toph's thoughts from the other day caught up to her. How could she possibly be jealous? It was just Aang. _Aang is a goofball idiot who is too dense to notice if anyone likes him. He is a fool-hearted boy who'd believe anyone if they told him the sky was actually purple. Aang is an idiot who is…staring at me from outside my window._

"Jesus!" Toph instinctively jumped back "What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Aang, who was heaving and panting heavily, knocked lightly on the glass pane mouthing the words. _'Let me in'_

"Why should I?" Toph crossed her arms.

'_So we can talk'_

"What if I don't want to talk?"

'_Come on Toph!'_

"No!"

'_Toph!'_

"Fine!" She opened her window and Aang came crashing in, face first.

"Smooth, Twinkle toes, smooth." Her face, from neutral, grew angrier than before. "How did you even get here? There are guards everywhere and I cut all the vines."

"I was Tom Cruise for a day."

"What?"

"I've been getting by them all this time, give me some credit." Aang rested his back against the wall "And you're the one who told me that I could climb walls if I tried hard enough." Aang had to literally scale the wall, using whatever bumps and items he could to give himself altitude. After a minimal number of times (15), he finally got to her window.

"So what the hell do you want?" She barked at him.

"I…um…" He felt his tongue swell up. He had to admit even he got scared when she got angry like this. He shook his head and cleared his mind. "Look, I'm sorry for getting so peeved last time. I wholeheartedly apologize. But you're treating it like I'm the only one who did anything bad. I only tried to protect you! You didn't have to get so angry."

Toph eyes' narrowed. "Get out."

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this." Aang crossed his legs and sat straight up.

"Get. Out!" She repeated. Aang didn't flinch at her raised tone and cold glare. Aang maintained his composure, even when Toph grabbed his collar and hung her fist in front of his face. "I'll say it one more time Aang. _Get. Out. Of. My. House." _

"Hit me as many times as you want. I am not leaving."

_Why was he being so stubborn? Why was he trying so hard? I don't get it!_

"Why don't you go harass your _new girlfriend_? I'm sure she is so missing you right now."

"First of all she isn't my girlfriend and secondly, even if she was missing me, I'm not planning on moving from this spot."

"How could she not be? She was all over you!"

"Toph! On Ji is my friend. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. And that isn't going to change."

Toph paused for a while trying to take in what Aang just said. Then it came to her "But what if _she_ wants it to change?"

"I'd…have to turn her down. I don't feel that way about her. And that's the truth."

"Fine, you don't like the girl." Toph looked away for a moment. The look of sincerity on Aang's face told Toph enough. Aang hadn't lied to her. But still…_It's not enough_. "What about Hide? Do you still not want him to hang out with me?"

"Of course."

"Aang-!"

"No listen. I don't care what your reason for keeping him around is. After all that boy did, I refuse to accept him. But it's not my place to decide things for you. You have your reasons. Regardless, that doesn't mean I have to like him." Aang said sternly. He still couldn't imagine why she hung out with hide in the first place. He had been nothing but trouble from the moment he transferred.

"Aang I only hang out with him because of late he is the only person who seems to want me around them!"

"What? Where would you get the idea that I didn't want to be around you?" Aang defended.

"You haven't spoken to me in days Aang! Days! What am I supposed to think?" Toph's cries made Aang remember what his grandfather told him.

_That's just it. You haven't done anything since you two fought. She is building a wall so that you can't possibly hurt her anymore. It's only a matter of time before you two eventually drift apart. _Aang's emotions pulled at his heart. They seemed to fluctuate between anger and sorrow. Not being able to deal with it properly the words in his mouth just flowed out without a second guess.

"Toph I'm sorry I hurt you but I didn't avoid you. I…just didn't know what to say to you. What else am I to think when you don't want me to be around?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Toph…"

"I…It's your fault for believing me anyway! You know how I can be sometimes! I just say things that I don't mean!" Toph felt herself let go, the emotions from that they came running back to her fogging up her senses. She didn't know what she felt anymore. Aang just wanted to protect her, was that so bad? But she hated it. It made her feel weak, vulnerable. Why did he want to protect her so badly? Why did he come all this way? Was she worth all of this?

"Why? Why won't you leave me alone? I never asked for any of this!"

"No you didn't. But I'll be _damned_ if I lose you because of some stupid fight!"

"…what?"

"You heard me."

"Aang you won't lose me…I'm not going anywhere."

"Then why does it feel like you are?" Aang said sternly as he held her hand "I don't want any relationship to grow cold. I don't want us to become so awkward around each other that we rarely even speak to each other. It's painful Toph!"

"Even if we still are friends, what's the point if we can't talk anymore? That's the same as losing you!"

Toph was quickly reminded of Katara's words. _'Aang is afraid of losing anyone dear to him.'_ Toph finally let go of his shirt, backing away from him. She couldn't get far because still had a strong grip on her hand. She didn't know what to say…no, she did. She had known all this time. She didn't muster the courage to say it.

"Toph!"

"Stop it! Just stop it Aang!" Toph tried to run away but Aang wrapped his arms around her before she could. She began to struggle and thrash about but Aang refused to let her go. It was there that she fully noticed him. His clothes were stained with green and brown blots like he had been wrestling with a tree. His fingers were scratched up and red. _Was that blood?_

"Why…?" She lowered her gaze to the floor and whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"Why are you doing all this…? It wasn't supposed to be this way…" Aang couldn't understand a word she meant. He kept his hold on her and listened. "No one has ever tried so hard to be my friend…they always half-assed it and gave up when I told them to stay away from me. Why…? Why are you so different?" Aang couldn't help but notice that Toph was shaking.

"No matter how hard I try to push you away you keep coming back…No matter how many times I insult you keep on smiling…No matter how many times I hurt you, you still try to protect me…"

"All I'm asking is…why? Why am I so special that you have to keep hurting yourself to keep me around…?" Toph's legs gave out and she collapsed but Aang held her up and placed her to rest on her bed.

"You're dear to me. I care about you deeply and I don't want to be separated from you. In the short time we've known each other you've become a part of my life. It would be lonely if you weren't hanging out with me and the others."

"No one is worth all the trouble I get you into every day…"

"Your trouble is fine with me. It's fun being around you."

Toph could feel her cheeks flush. She knew that Aang wasn't lying but she felt like he wasn't telling her everything or there was more behind his words than she thought. Ignoring the implications her thoughts meant she began to speak again.

"…Aang."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for being my friend." No matter how many times Aang ran it through his head, what Toph did was no illusion. She had her body against his, arm to arm with her head on his shoulder. Shock was written all over Aang's face. Toph had never acted so 'friendly' around him. Was this a sign that she finally accepted him?

"Um…Toph…" Aang was uneasy about it but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He just wanted to know why.

"…could we stay like this for a while? I feel like I'll start bawling if you move."

"You'll cry?"

"It must be a pride thing. If I cry in front of you I'll feel like too much of a girl. I have to keep up my manly appearance you know." Toph gave a slight smile. One that Aang had been waiting for, for a long time now. Toph may have joked about it but right now more than ever she looked fragile. Like she was on the edge of tears. Aang was extremely, most definitely, greatly, extraordinarily careful when he wrapped his arms around her. She seemed frightened at first but she slowly sank into his arms nuzzling up to him. While Aang held this small, delicate girl who seemed so un-Toph-like only one word could explain how she looked to him.

_She's...adorable..._

* * *

><p><em>Practice hard enough and you too can scale walls and defy physics like the Prince from Prince of Persia! However, you must be a total bad-ass to avoid 20 guards to sneek into a girl's room...Aang is safe since he has plot armor so don't try this at home kids! <em>

_Anyway, Toph and Aang are finally reunited but there is something wrong with Toph. She can't seem to get Aang's words out of her head. She can't help but feel that their 'special friendship' is more than it seems. Could it be...?_


	9. Cloudy With A Chance Of Thunder

_000_

_Cloudy With_

_ A Chance Of Thunder_

_000  
><em>

Now that Toph had calmed down, Aang was relieved. They had become friends again. Toph had apologized and so did he. For now, to establish their restored friendship they sat on the floor of her bedroom and watched a cooking show. But he still felt like he owed her. There was only one thing he could to satisfy the urge.

"You want to make it up to me? Twinkles you don't need to-" Toph wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. It gave her an excuse to order Aang around. But that would only leave a bad aftertaste. _Gah! He is getting to me!_

"No, no. I'll keep feeling like this until I do something for you."

"Alright…how do you want to make it up to me?"

"Umm…we could go out for some…um…" Aang's eyes scanned the room for ordinary items that would have at least given him a hint. Her glasses' case, _No that wouldn't help with anything._ Cooking show, _No I don't have the money to afford a restaurant_. Just then, an ice-cream commercial flashed across the TV screen. B_ingo!_

"Ice-cream! How about we go out for ice-cream?"

"Sure, why not?" Aang immediately beamed and Toph sighed "You don't have to get so excited. Hold on, let me get my wallet." Toph disappeared into her closet. It would take a while for her to find anything in there. So he decided to wait for her outside of her room. Big mistake.

The second Aang poked his head out her door, guns of different shapes and sizes were thrust into his face.

"Intruder in Room 12B!" One of the guards screamed pointing a very large revolver at Aang. Instinctively, Aang raised both hands above his head.

"Who are you? What have you done with Miss Toph?" Aang couldn't see his face, but what he could see was the large M-16 pointed at his chest.

"M-my name is Aang and Toph is in her closet looking for her wallet! Don't shoot me! I don't want to die! I haven't even kissed a girl yet!"

"So you admit to trying to satisfy your sexual urges on Miss Toph!"

"You fiend!"

"Get him!" They dropped their guns and assaulted Aang. Thinking quickly, Aang nimbly avoided all their attempts at grabbing him by jumping onto one of the guard's shoulders and hopping from shoulder to shoulder until he managed to get behind them.

"Ok, Twinkles I'm ready to- _What the hell are you guys doing!_"

"Thank god! Toph save-" Before Aang could finish his sentence a guard tackled him to the ground.

"Ouch…" That looked rough. Even to her. "Ok boys leave the nerd alone he is with me!" Toph rushed to his side.

"You ok Aang? He tackled you really hard…"

"I'm fine…It could have only given me a concussion at most…" Aang rubbed his short shaggy head. "Wait, I don't remember having hair! I thought I was bald!" Toph glared daggers at her guards. They turned away.

"We were only doing our job…" One answered meekly.

"Ok! I want all of you to burn this boy's face into your minds!" Toph grabbed Aang's head and forced him to face them "He'll be a frequent visitor here. So if one of you even so much as touch one hair on his shaggy head there will be hell to pay!"

"Yes Miss Toph!" They saluted.

"Good. I will be back shortly; I'll call if there are any problems." Toph grabbed Aang's dazed body and dragged him along.

"Ah! At least take one of us with you!"

"That won't be necessary. He is protection enough. Besides I want to be alone with him." Toph said that as if it was the most natural thing in the world. If Aang wasn't heavily dazed and loopy he would have blushed. As the two walked out the door, neither of them heard the weather report coming from the Television in the living room.

'…_meaning there will be a 80% chance of thunderstorms later today.'_

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, Twinkle Toes!" Toph screamed as the two ran through the pouring rain. On their way back from the ice-cream parlor it began raining.<p>

"How is it my fault it's raining?" Aang retorted shielding his head with his shirt.

"It just is!"

Since Aang's house was closer the two decided to take shelter there. The house was nothing like hers, the house was old but it creaked from time to time but it was a sturdy house. Toph had been here a few times before but they never did much when she was here. She most just watched Aang do his (and her) homework.

"Great now my clothes are all wet…" Toph wrapped her arms around herself. She was soaked.

"I'll get you a towel," Aang ran up the stairs to his room. Toph followed him only to have a towel flung at her. She wiped herself off but she was beginning to get cold. Her wet clothes weren't exactly helping.

"Is it me or is it getting cold in here?" Toph shivered wrapping the towel around herself.

"Well I got some of your extra clothes here from the last time you came and a few blankets in here…" Aang walked to his closet, pulling out a bag with Toph's clothing inside and two large blankets.

"Gimme," Aang handed her the bag and a blanket and she pointed towards the door "Now get out!"

"Alright, alright"

Aang blushed as he walked out the room. Toph was undressing in there. His teenage boy mind couldn't help but wander off into a fantasy that he quickly dispelled when he shook his head.

_What's wrong with me…?_ Aang sighed. What was he doing? Toph was his friend, he couldn't do that to her no matter how much he wanted to. And boy did he want to.

Aang removed the wet clothes, quickly putting on the large shirt and long baggy pants that he got from his room. There was only one problem. he was still freezing. He pulled the blanket, wrapping it tightly around himself. Unfortunately it only gave him momentary warmth. Soon after, he realized that the blanket was still not enough.

With a bright flash of light all the lights in the house suddenly went out, leaving the two cold and without any warmth.

"W-What happened?" Toph yelled from the other room.

"I think the storm took the power out." Aang yelled back, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body. If he didn't find any warmth soon he wasn't sure he was going to make the night.

"Great, just great." Toph huffed. With four layers of sheets wrapped around her tiny body, she wasn't doing any better than Aang. She was just as cold maybe even colder but she wasn't going to admit it even if it killed her. _At this rate it would…_

"Hey Toph! It's still cold out here!" Aang cried out in hopes that Toph would have some mercy and spare him a blanket or two.

"D-Deal w-with it Twinkle toes!"

"But you're freezing too!"

"S-So what?" _Oh great,_ _now my teeth are chattering!_

Aang thought for a moment, the two of them were cold and freezing and the only way to keep warm was to share body heat. "I think we should cuddle up together."

"No way, Twinkle toes! You'll feel me up!" She rejected the idea immediately. She was cold but she didn't want Aang _that_ close to her.

"Come on Toph you know I wouldn't do that!" Aang pleaded lightly banging on the door. "Come on! I'm freezing out my butt off here!"

Toph deliberated for a minute. She knew Aang wasn't the type of guy to cop a feel but to have him so close to her. She blushed as a warm sensation rose from her chest.

"Fine! Just don't touch anything or you're dead."

"Thanks Toph." He smiled when she opened the door. She was wrapped, head to toe in about three of his bed sheets. _How was she still cold?_ Toph rushed back to the bed and rested her back to the head rest of the bed. Aang approached the bed and stopped dead in his tracks as a thought crossed his head.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked.

"Um…I don't know…just the two of us …alone in the dark."

"It's not what it looks like Twinkle Toes! Besides you're the one who brought up the idea!"

"Oh, yeah" Aang laughed as he carefully plopped down next to her. "Mind sharing some of those?" She unwrapped two of the sheets and spread them over the two as they cuddled next to each other. She leaned on his shoulder and snuggled closer like she did back at her house. Aang blushed profusely.

"Warmer?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said and moved even closer and Aang's heart beat sky rocketed. Luckily for him, Toph couldn't hear or feel it. From the angle he was in, he could have smelled the shampoo Toph had been using. It smelt heavenly. It was mixture between mango and apples and Aang had to admit it tickled his nose.

"See this isn't so bad?"After Aang's heart beat finally relaxed, he got use to her.

"Speak for yourself. You're not the girl in this situation." Toph huffed. To be honest, she didn't really hate the situation. She actually enjoyed cuddling up to Aang but she couldn't tell him that now could she? It gave her a sense of security and she could finally let her guard down and relax.

"Toph I'm not going to do anything," Aang spoke softly as he peered into the darkness. Even though he got use to her, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. So to avoid that he occupied it with something else; the embracing darkness gave him an opportunity to enjoy the color black.

"Sure you aren't." The pitter-patter of the rain on the roof was getting louder. It was beginning to get worse and Toph wondered if she was ever going to get home.

"Well I'm not doing anything now am I?"

"Yeah not right now-" Just then, a loud crackling boom roared through the sky "Ahhh!" Toph shrieked.

"Toph, you ok? It's just thunder."

"I-I'm fine!" Again the thunder roared even louder than before "God!" Toph instinctively turned and wrapped her arms around Aang's chest.

"Wait…Toph you aren't afraid of-"

"Don't you dare say it! I'm not afraid! I just really don't like it!" Another thunderous roar boomed "Gah!" Toph tightened her grip on Aang who by now was chuckling under his breath.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this…"

"If you laugh I'll make sure you don't live after-" Again the thunder ripped through the sky "Ahhh!"

"Toph…?" Aang's voice was now filled with concern, especially when he could feel his chest becoming wet. When he looked to Toph, she was silently crying into his shirt. "Toph it's ok. It's going to be ok."

"Oh now you wanna be all sensitive, huh?" Toph raised her head and Aang could see the tears trailing down her face. Aang slowly wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders pulling her face back into his chest pressing his chin down on her silky black hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were this afraid," Aang had never seen Toph cry before. He imagined it once before but it was nothing like this. She told him once before that she cried (or had something in her eyes at the moment as she put it) when her parents left her alone for the holidays, or when they ignored how she felt about something when they pushed it onto her. Now she was crying out of pure fear, something she rarely ever felt. It was a whole new experience to Aang. It reminded him how fragile Toph truly was.

"I'm not afraid…I just don't like it…"

Hours passed. The two teenagers stayed in that position until the storm was over. Every so often, when the thunder boomed Toph wouldn't shriek but bury her face deeper into Aang's chest. No words were said. No words needed to be said. All the two needed was the warmth of each other. Just to have that person be there for you was enough, and Aang had been there for Toph.

He stood up for her. He did things that no one would ever do for her and he didn't hesitate to help her even when he would suffer. Aang deeply cared about her but how did she feel about him? She cared for him and she would defend him from any danger when he couldn't himself.

She liked being around him to the point that if she didn't see him she would get a little paranoid and worry where he might be. She was even jealous when another girl had a crush on him. She didn't want to think of her life without him. A life like that would be too painful and sad for her to even think of. To her that meant only one thing.

It wasn't long till Aang dozed off, leaving Toph (who was wide awake) to her thoughts. When she was sure Aang was asleep she got up and stared him straight in the face.

"…Aang." She whispered gently as she leaned towards Aang slowly. An inch near his lips, she stopped. She bit her lower lip before slowly whispering "…No I…can't"

"_What am I doing? He's my best friend._" She asked herself when she tried to put her head back on Aang's chest. She felt bad. She felt guilty, confused, vulnerable and cowardly. All of which she hated, she didn't want to feel weak. She was sure of how she felt about Aang but she didn't know of what he thought of her.

Dozens of different excuses flew into her head. _It will ruin our friendship (you won't know unless you try), he likes On Ji (well not really), I'm not as pretty Katara (what's that have to do with anything?), I'm a rich girl (so?) he'll break your heart_ (_Aang wouldn't do that_). _Shut up brain! Ugh, _Toph slammed her face into the pillow glancing over to Aang who was still asleep. She sighed, and tried to fall asleep. Mulling over it wasn't going to help. Toph took her head off the pillow and rested it against Aang's chest, _just this once won't hurt_.

_000_

The sun was rising casting a bright light over the horizon. The light shone through the windows bathing the room in its beauty. In the corner of his newly wakened eyes, Aang could see a familiar girl sleeping peacefully on his chest. Her silky long raven black hair no longer in its bun but scattered across the bed danced in the gentle breeze, highlighted by the rising sun. Her porcelain white skin was remarkably flawless, not a blemish in sight. It was the same girl he had known for months but there was something different, something alluring about her. Aang found himself drawn to the girl.

He gently stroke the girl's soft and creamy face for a moment before his eyes fell to the girl's peach colored lips. She looked so defenseless, so peaceful and her lips looked extremely inviting at that moment. It was like they were drawing him in like a magnet with metal. Without hesitation he gently pressed his lips against the sleeping girls'. They were sweet and tasted faintly of strawberry; the ice cream she had the day before. After only a moment, a sweet moan escaped her mouth. Aang pulled away got out of bed and began back stepping slowly.

_What did I just do...? _Aang ran out of the room into the bathroom splashing water against his face to clear his head.

Toph, who was wide awake, opened her eyes blushing deeply confused and bewildered as she touched her finger to her lip. She got what she wanted along with the answer she had been looking for.

* * *

><p><em>Like 'Winds Of Fate' this chapter is still my favorite. Review and tell me what you guys think! <em>


	10. Love Blossoms In Strange Places

_This is an Avatar the Last Airbender FanFiction. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I enjoy writing about them._

_This comes as a second favourite of mine. All you Taang fans will love this chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>000<em>

_Love Blossoms_

_ In Strange Places  
><em>

_000  
><em>

"See ya," Toph waved as she got into her parents car.

They were freaking out when their daughter didn't come back last night in the storm. Luckily, thanks to Aang's nagging Toph called them and told them where she was. After much arguing she convinced them that nothing happened between her and Aang even if that was a total lie.

"Later." Aang waved shortly as he watched the car drive off.

Aang stood in the driveway long after the car had disappeared from his sight. Aang thought of the night before and what happened shortly after he woke up. Images of Toph were burned into his memory like when she cried into his shirt. He had never seen her so scared so frightened so…vulnerable. It made him feel like he had to protect her from anything and anyone who would try to hurt her.

He couldn't keep the thought of her sleeping face out of his mind. She looked so adorable and peaceful like that. It was no wonder he kissed her. But ever since then he couldn't look at her directly! Aang pulled on his hair as he dejectedly walked back into his house.

Though he only knew Toph for a short time, she had become something of a best friend that he had known for ages. He didn't know how to explain it. It was a new feeling to him. Despite her usual teasing, she always looked out for him, worried about him and protected him. There were times that she was more trouble than she was worth but Aang couldn't imagine leaving her.

_Is that love?_ He thought _when the person causes you nothing but trouble but you stick with regardless of what they do_. Toph wasn't always trouble but she got him into it a lot. On many occasions. He couldn't decide. He once had a crush on Katara back in middle school but that quickly faded away when they began to drift apart. He felt something different from Toph. She was tough around the edges but she was still a girl that Aang realized that he had come to love. But that only left one problem.

"How on earth do I tell her?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Aang and Toph were looking through the darkest corner of Toph's large closet. The amount of dust in the closet suggested that it hadn't been touched in years. Although, Toph was in this mess yesterday. In the corner of his mind he wondered how she found anything in this dirt trap. It was so bad they had to take 10 minute momentary window breaks before they suffocated.<p>

"So why are we looking through your amazingly large closet again?" Aang took a break wiping the sweat off his face. It was beginning to get hot in here.

"Well my dad is taking me to one of his snobby parties and my mom asked me to wear a broach, which I happened to throw in here." Toph shrugged while she continued to scan through the closet.

"So you lost it."

"_Misplaced._"

It was true. She needed help looking for her mother's broach. Aang wasn't someone she wanted to be around at the moment but everyone else was busy. Katara said she had work to do, Sokka had a 'mystery date of awesomeness', Zuko was M.I.A. She knew Azula wouldn't help so she didn't bother and she didn't have Ty Lee's and Mai's numbers. Well it's not like she was close with them anyway. So that left only one person.

Upon first sight things had returned to normal but things were far from normal. Aang would momentarily stare at Toph before returning to searching for her broach. He was still contemplating how he was going to tell her.

Toph knew he stared. She knew he kissed her and she knew how she felt about him but she didn't know bring a subject like that up. Ever since this morning something between them changed. It began to become awkward when the two were alone, they couldn't look each other straight in the eye or even touch each other without flinching.

"Hey Toph I don't think you should disturb that pile of junk…." Aang looked up and noticed the tower of junk was beginning to wobble. It was unstable.

"What do you mean-?" Toph whipped her head back nudging the bottom of the tower which then caused it to fall over. Toph's eyes flashed open when she turned back. She shut her eyes and covered her face. When the junk she expected didn't come she looked up and saw Aang on top of her shielding her from the junk.

"Whoa! You okay?" Toph asked worriedly, the junk looked heavy.

"It would help if you got out from under there…" Aang coughed. The pile was heavier than it looked. _I_ _mean seriously what was a television doing in there?_ Toph nodded and slid under him out onto her bedroom carpet. Aang did the same and the tower crashed in a mountain of dust.

"Geez Twinkles you didn't have to do that…" _There he goes again…saving me in all of the messes I get myself into. _

"Of course I did," Aang smiled "If I didn't you'd be a pancake by now."

"Turn around let me see your back." She removed his shirt and looked. It wasn't that bad, he had a few cuts and bruises that wouldn't take a few days to heal but it hurt Toph to see him get hurt from her mistakes. She got the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet and tended to his wounds.

"Hey Aang…" Toph felt like she had to talk to him about the kiss from that morning. She had to hear it from Aang how he felt about her. If he did it because it was a free chance for a kiss or…

"Yeah?" Aang turned slowly not wanting to make any sudden movements. He noticed that Toph had a pained look on her face. She must have something on her mind. A tiny bit of fear spread through his body.

"Um…about what happened…" She bit her lip "Um, what that Ed guy said, are you going to join the track team?" She couldn't do it. She was being a coward and she hated herself for it.

"Oh…Umm I haven't really had the time to think about it," Aang pondered for a bit "I've been busy thinking about other things for the past few days." And boy had he.

"Like what?" Toph asked a bit curious.

"You know stuff."

"What stuff?" Toph raised her eyebrow, he was hiding something.

"Stuff stuff," Toph gave up and finished with the first aid kit and with that Aang hoped into action.

"So we still haven't found the broach, huh?"

"Nope," Toph got on her knees and began rummaging through the old junk that fell out of the closet. Toys, old clothes, playing cards and old books scattered across the floor. Aang noticed a small worn out book with a lock on its side. He picked it up and dusted it off.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Ahhh!" Toph noticed what he was holding. She jumped over the pile and grabbed the book in Aang's hand "Its mine." Toph hugged the book tightly.

"Why are you being so defensive? Unless…Toph give that to me," Aang grinned this was too much of a chance to pass up "Is it that your diary?"

"Aang, don't be stupid and just back away before I hurt you..." Aang eyed her as he closed the distance between them. He had absolutely no intention of reading it, but he did however want to tease her with it.

"Why don't you make me?" Aang's grinned widened.

"Aang..." she grew infuriated with him. He was fine with that he could always apologize later. Aang inched forward, moving in closer with each passing second while Toph moved back in response forgetting the pile of junk that was behind her.

"Whoa!" She yelled as she fell back but was stopped when Aang stretched pulled her arm just before she could. "Thanks Twinkle toes, that almost turned into one of those Anime kisses for a bit there..."

"Yeah..." Aang relaxed but he could feel Toph's arm slip through his grip. Aang reached out for her again but tripped over the same pile and bumped into something hard on the way down. Aang rubbed his forehead and noticed her bumped into Toph. He had her practically pinned to the floor.

"Ow, Aang! What's the big deal butterfingers...?" Toph trailed off when she noticed the look in Aang's eyes. He looked determined, like he had made his mind up about something.

"Hey Aang...what are you...?" Before she could finish Aang was already lowering his head.

Toph placed her hands against his chest in an attempt to hold him back but the closer he got the more she didn't want to push him away. _God what's wrong with me? He is trying to kiss me! Why don't I want to push him away..._ Toph bit her lip; as much as her brain was telling her to stop her body was telling her something else.

Aang stopped for a moment but when Toph lowered her arms and closed her eyes. It was like she gave him the go signal. Aang moved in closer and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Toph let him. She wanted to feel him against her. Her lips felt as amazing as he remembered. It was amazingly sweet and soft. She wrapped her arms around his back and the two continued until they were satisfied.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the two sat on the bed with Toph sitting between the V of Aang's legs. Aang gently stroked her hair as he mindless looked at the T.V not even really paying attention to it while Toph let her mind wander. Toph turned her head around and looked Aang straight in the eye.<p>

"Aang…about that kiss from this morning…," Aang's eyes momentarily widened _She must have been awake…_Aang groaned mentally_ "_Why did you do it?"

"I don't know if I can explain…I just saw your face and…I couldn't help it."

"That's not what I'm asking Aang," Toph turned to hide her face, she didn't want Aang to see her embarrassed face.

"What I'm asking…Aang is if I mean…um…do you l-love me?" Toph managed to yell out the last put due to her embarrassment. Aang was caught off guard by the question. Then a small smile appeared on his face as he slid his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"I do." He said honestly. Toph could feel her cheeks grow warm. Just then all the excuses from the night before filled her mind.

"But…I'm a rich girl!"

"So? I don't care if your rich or poor I'll still love you."

"I'm not pretty…"

"Didn't you hear me? When I saw your face I couldn't help but kiss you. You're beautiful Toph, in every manner of the word." Her entire face was reddening.

"But I look like a nerd with my glasses on!" She was beginning to get desperate.

"I…might kind of actually think you look hot with them," Aang said nervously chuckling as he scratched his head. Toph's face was as red as it had ever been in years but then a large complex materialized in her head.

"Aang…I'm not girlie at all…I'm tough…rude…loud…" For a long while Aang didn't say anything and that made Toph feel worse. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. _Obviously Aang wouldn't like a girl like me, god I'm so stupid! _Before she could shake Aang's grip on her, Aang lifted her and turned her body so she was facing him. He gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"All of that is true you're tough, rude, loud, aggressive, bold, masculine, and even obnoxious at times," Toph narrowed her eyes and felt like head butting him right then and there "But Toph those are the things I love about you. If they took those things away from you, you wouldn't be the Toph I've come to know and love. It's what made me notice you in the first place. You're unique and special-" Toph pressed her finger against his lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Aang smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as she deepened their kiss. Sparks went off in Toph's head, this felt much more….enjoyable than any of the kisses before. Before she knew it, she moved her body so she sat on his thighs and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. They broke apart, both slightly gasping for air but their foreheads continued to touch.

"And you're girlie Toph. Last night was a perfect example of that." Aang said. Toph's eyebrow twitched, that night should be erased from their memory forever. Well, just the crying part anyway. She roughly grabbed Aang by the collar and glared at him.

"If you tell anyone about that I'll make sure that you can't tell anyone anything anymore!"

"Yes dear," Aang wasn't scared; he just smiled and gave Toph a small peck on her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Woo. Finally right? Tell me what you guys think.<em>


	11. Road Of Discovery

_Author's Note:_

_This is an Avatar the Last Airbender FanFiction. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I enjoy writing silly stories about them that make me giggle._

_I hope you enjoy reading this I as enjoyed writing it._

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<br>_

_Road of Discovery_

_o-o-o_

"Is it just me or are those two closer than they were before?" Sokka asked pointing over to Aang and Toph, who were happily chatting away at the lunch table.

"What do you mean?" Katara remarked.

"Weren't they fighting? Toph didn't even want to look in Aang's general direction before but now she's all over him."

For the past week Toph had skipped out on school and Aang seemed like he was in his own little world but now they looked inseparable. They had their little squabble but now it seemed like they forgave each other by the weekend's end. Maybe it was his 'brotherly' instincts acting up but their relationship seemed _much _better than what it was before. That kind of thinking lead him to believe that something happened over the weekend. _Something amazing_.

"I think it's great that they made up." Katara smiled "That kind of atmosphere wasn't doing anyone good."

"It's not that I'm worried about. Don't they seem, I don't know, intimate?" Sokka asked. Katara shrugged before she glanced over to the two.

"Hey Toph, I passed by this shop yesterday and I found something you might like."

"What was it?"

"A Penguin doll."

"…I'm not Sugar Queen, Twinkles. Dolls aren't exactly my thing."

"I figured as much but I thought it would be nice to have around."

"How would a penguin doll make anything look nice?"

"What? Are you a penguin hater? They are cute creatures you know."

"No. I just don't find arctic poultry amusing or cute."

"They are! I'd love to go sliding with penguins someday." Aang rubbed his chin "I'll call it _Penguin Sledding_."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No one has to know…" Aang coughed "Anyway! I'll find something else."

"You know what, on second thought, get it for me."

"Huh? Why'd you change your mind?"

"I don't know."

"Inconsistency?" Toph lodged her fist into his arm. "Ow! Okay, Okay."

Katara turned to her brother. "No, I don't see anything different."

"I know it's not my imagination." Sokka needed more evidence.

* * *

><p>The guards at the Bei Fong estate had noticed that during the week their young Miss Toph Bei Fong had not once raised her voice at them. They also noticed they she smiled a lot more. They could have sworn that they actually heard laughing behind her bedroom door. Not that they were spying or anything! Just making sure she hadn't gone mentally insane or paranoid.<p>

They hadn't known the exact reason for her current state of happiness (or mental delusion) but what did know was that it had something to do with the Aang boy that she consorted with. They had more than on one occasion try to apprehend the boy but they failed miserably when his stealth skills came into question. They had a hard time finding him. Before they knew it he had already snuck into her room.

Her parents didn't want him around, but Toph threatened to have them fired if they laid a hand on at least one of his shaggy hairs which made their jobs all the more difficult. She also swore them to secrecy about his visits to her room. As to what the two did in there they did not know. They respected the young Miss' privacy to not invade while the boy was over and to not install surveillance in her room. They tried that once and it didn't agree well with the Miss seeing as they all left in stretchers. The question on all the guards minds were: _What the hell were they doing in there?_

"Come on Aang, stop it."

_Oh! They are at it again! _Three of Toph's personal guards – Junior Edition - had their ears pressed against her bedroom door. Xiayou, Lu Yen and Kayuma couldn't help themselves.

"But you're enjoying it."

"You're enjoying this more than I am!" Toph defended.

"Maybe." Aang sounded delighted.

"Just because you have some skill with this doesn't mean you should do it every day!"

_Every day?_

"You're the one who said I took you to cloud nine with it."

_Cloud nine?_

"T-that was a slip of the tongue!"

"With all the work we've been doing in here, it's nice to relax. Isn't it?"

_Work? What work! _The guards were particularly interested in the work they were doing!

"Yeah…but still you did that last time…and it was embarrassing so…" Her voice trailed off. _Was she embarrassed? Why was she embarrassed?_

"I told you I was sorry about that but it just happened."

The guards were practically banging their heads against the walls unable to bear it anymore.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone is using a hammer just outside the door."

_Oh crap. Scatter! _

They ran.

Toph opened the door and peeked out to make sure no one was there. When no one entered her sight, she shrugged and returned to Aang.

* * *

><p>"So…Aang, from one man to another…did you and Toph do anything that would make her….like you more?" The following Monday, Sokka had finally had enough of waiting for the two to blow their cover. If he wanted information, he would have to do it his way ; the direct approach.<p>

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I'm the only that has noticed but your relationship with Toph is different. How should I say this? She is nicer to you, well as nice as that goes, but still you guys just have a connection that you didn't have before."

"Oh…" Aang blushed. _Why is he blushing?_

"Well, last Sunday night, we uh…." Aang swayed his body slightly and fidgeted a lot more. _What was so hard to say? Wait…he was at Toph's house on Sunday night? Wait…_

Something good must have happened to them. It was there that Sokka's mind froze. The rumors that spread about Aang and Toph's nightly activities entered slowly into his head. There an image came to his mind.

"Aang, you and Toph didn't….do anything did you?" Sokka held Aang's shoulders tightly.

"Well yeah…some stuff happened and…"

_Oh my god they totally did it! Sokka backed away slowly. This couldn't be possible. _Aang had entered the world of adulthood without him. But more importantly, before him! And Aang was 2 years younger than he was. Aang must have had skills beyond Sokka's reach. Sokka was so caught up in his imagination that he failed to understand a word that was coming from Aang's mouth.

"Get it?" Aang asked.

"Oh, don't worry little- I mean big man. I understand." Sokka began to tear up "Congratulations my brother!" Sokka screamed as he ran away, tears streaming down his face. His little brother (figurative) had become officially awesome. He was so proud at that moment.

Meanwhile, Aang just stood there mortified that Sokka began randomly crying and ran away.

_Later during Lunch._

"Anyone knows why Sokka is sulking in the corner of the lunch room?" Zuko asked curiously.

"No, he's been like that for a while now." Katara glanced over to her brother. "I say just leave him there. He'll come over here when he is hungry."

* * *

><p>"What business do you have with the Bei Fong family?" The Gatekeeper asked.<p>

The siblings had made their way to Toph's house with intentions of getting to bottom of this current mystery. They would have gone straight to Aang but strangely he wasn't home. The two could only think of one place he could be; here.

"We're Toph's friends from school. We've come to visit her."

"Is that so? Stand there and wait. I'll call the house." The gatekeeper turned to his phone. "Hello? Who is this? Lu Ten? Is Miss Toph near you by any chance? I need some identification for her two 'friends' here." After a few nods and 'uh huh's, he finally opened the gate.

"You two can go in. You'll meet Lu ten at the gate."

It took the two at least 10 minutes to walk to the main household. Aang had to sneak into this place mostly everyday? He must have been fit as hell to walk and sneak by all this security.

"Katara and Sokka right?" Lu Yen called out to them the instant they entered his site.

"Yeah, that's us. You're one of Toph's junior guards right?" Katara responded.

"Yep." He smiled "I'll show you to Toph's room. She might be busy though. Master Aang is there and she doesn't like being disturbed with him over but she might make an exception for you two."

After they exchanged greetings for a bit, he led the way to her room. Only after 2 minutes of walking, he got a call over his intercom.

"Yes? I see. Ok, I'll be right over." He scratched his head "Ok. There is a situation at the gates and I have to go there now. Her room is not too far from here. I'll give you a map." He pulled out his cell phone and opened a map application and gave it to Sokka.

"You need a map of this house? Don't you work here?" Katara asked.

"Yes but even I get lost sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me." He left.

"Katara…I'm scared." Sokka scanned the house. It was huge.

"Don't be a baby. Come on." Katara lead the way.

Out of nowhere, without warning, without any hints (you get the idea) they heard a girl's sudden shriek of…well they rather not think about it.

"Ah! Wait…ah! I'm still sensitive there…_hah_!" Toph suddenly moaned out load.

The siblings looked at each other with eyes opened wide as they rushed to Toph rooms. The house felt like a maze but the map they were given helped a ton. When they came to the door without second thought, Katara burst through the door pointing her finger at the two. She was physically stunned. Toph was straddling Aang.

* * *

><p>"My body huuuuurts!" Toph whined.<p>

"I know. This is the tenth time you've said it."

Aang hadn't exaggerated, he counted. Aang felt slightly cheated. Toph had called him over to her house saying that she had been in so much pain she felt like she was going to die. Aang not thinking (clearly) rushed to her house only to realize that Toph only had a mild sore body. Ever since last Sunday, Toph had been complaining about it. Only then had it occurred to him that he ran over to her house in such a rush that he forgot to put on a shirt or shoes. Oh how he wished he could forget the looks on all the servants faces when he burst through the front door screaming;

'_Toph are you okay?" _

Toph, on the other hand thought that his shirtless look was 'Hawt'.

After the events that took place on Sunday, it only took Toph until the next morning to realize that Aang wasn't the only one who was hurt from the closet escapades. When she hit the floor (before they made out), Toph failed to realize that her weight, along with Aang's did a little damage on her back. Ever since that day, Toph had a sore back that Aang had to frequently give her massages to soothe her pain.

"Come over here, I'll give you a massage." Aang motioned Toph to come over to him. Aang was proud of himself for many things; his academic grades for one, his ability to study anywhere, anytime, anyplace and his super effective massages.

"No! You'll-"

"I won't feel you up! Toph, trust me I'm your boyfriend."

"That's why I'm worried."

There was an incident where, during one of his massages, he regrettably touched over her butt and that lead Toph to believe that he was only doing the massage because it was a free pass at her body. Aang quickly defended saying it was an mistake. It was. At that moment, he heard some rustling at the door and thought it was her parents.

"Toph, I won't do anything strange." Aang offered his hand with a carefree smile on his face. Toph carefully eyed him and crawled over to him but then suddenly she stopped and hugged herself.

"You swear you won't do anything weird?"

"I promise."

Toph finally gave in and lied down on her front. Aang cracked his fingers, with a grin and began his work. He dug his fingers into her back loosening up all joints. Toph knew how good Aang was with massages, they were always rough at first but when you got into them you'd never want him to stop.

"Ah! Wait…ah," Toph fidgeted and moaned unable to relax "I'm still sensitive there…_hah_!" Toph suddenly moaned out load and Aang's hands instinctively retracted.

"Dammit Aang, I thought you weren't going to do anything weird!" Toph, now blushing a great deal, elbowed Aang in the stomach. Now she was too embarrassed to even turn and face him. She gathered her strength and nudged him again.

"I must have hit a sore spot…sorry…" Aang apologized rubbing his stomach "You know…you sounded like you enjoyed that"

"You little…!" Toph turned to face him but her blush deepened when she noticed that Aang was just as embarrassed as her. She quickly hid her face by looking down at the bed.

"You're not going to deny it?"

That was it. Toph quickly looked up and pounced onto Aang, completely forgetting her pains for a moment as the two tumbled and rolled onto the bed. Aang didn't know about her but he was enjoying this. He couldn't help but laughed the entire time. Toph on the other hand just raged. When they were both tired of playing around, Toph noticed that she was now straddling Aang.

"Déjà vu?" Aang remembered a very similar situation.

"Last time you were on top, now it's my turn."

"If you're on top you've got to do what I did, it will only be fair right?" A suggestive smirk crawled up Aang's cheek. Toph wondered what he meant and then a sly smile crept up her face. She lowered her head and rained kisses on his cheek, forehead and nose completely ignoring his lips.

"Oh now you're just being a tease." Aang whined.

"Hold it right there you two!"

Just then, Katara burst through Toph's bedroom door her face flushed while she pointed her finger at the two. Toph instinctively hopped off of Aang, while he struggled to reposition himself on the bed. Sokka entered the room with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Aang, my brother, you have ascended the steps to adulthood without me." Sokka couldn't have been more proud.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?"

"Sokka! Don't congratulate them!" Katara snapped. "They…are….they are too young to be doing any of this."

"Doing any of what? We were just messing around. It's no big deal Katara." Toph claimed.

"Just messing around? No big deal? Do you two have any idea what you are doing?" Katara couldn't control the volume of her voice.

"We weren't doing anything…that bad." Aang answered with a slight blush.

"You two were-…doing that thing!" Katara began flailing her arms about.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked with a raised brow.

"You know…that thing when a man and a woman love each other very much…they-" Katara couldn't finish the sentence. She was so embarrassed she used the definition of sex that her dad told her when she was younger.

"Doing the dirty tango, doing the naughty, the crotch dance, etc." Sokka said with an exasperated sigh.

"What…?" Aang was as clueless as ever that was until the gears in his brain began turning "NO! Toph and I didn't do anything like that!"

"What? But she was just straddling you!" Katara remarked.

"Like I said, we were just messing around! We weren't going to go that far!" Toph stood as she vehemently denied the nonsense Katara was spouting.

"But we heard you moaning like a second ago!"

"Oh god!" Toph could not be any more red.

"I was giving her a massage!" Aang was equally as embarrassed.

"But at school you said some stuff happened between you and Toph." Sokka added.

"Sokka ,I explained to you that Toph and I kissed and that we were going out!"

"Oh…" Sokka was taken aback. He wasn't paying attention at the time. "Well…uh, sorry about that."

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

_Cricket._

"So…nice room you got here." Sokka broke the silence "It's nice and...roomy."

"Yeah." Katara agreed.

"You two are idiots…" Toph hid her blush in her hands as she muttered under her breath. She was never going to live this moment down.

* * *

><p><em>One Word: Lol.<em>


	12. Don't Turn Off The Lights

_o-o-o_

_Don't Turn Off The Light_

_o-o-o_

_A/N: I know I haven't written in this story much but I feel like it's close to ending. But that may just be me. I don't know whether or not I'll continue this story but this chapter kind of gives the feel that it's the end. So thanks for reading and enjoy. _

_Also this chapter is fast forwarded by a year._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry young miss your parent's won't be home for another week I'm afraid. May I call them and leave a message?" was the first thing Toph heard when she got home.<p>

"Don't bother." Toph curtly responded.

"But they said that we should keep a vigilant look on you while they were away."

"Is that so?" Toph grinned.

Toph couldn't help but smile as she watched the house keepers scurry about the house looking for her. Sometimes people do things out of curiosity, such as climbing a tree to see how far you can get. Others annoy people because it brings them joy but Toph was special.

She didn't send a picture of her kissing Aang from their party at the bar to see what kind of reaction her parents had nor to annoy them. She sent it as way of telling them, '_I don't care about you anymore. I'm going to do what I want when I want. P.S I hate you'_. So to Toph, hiding away was another '_I can do as I please'_ to her. At least that's what Toph wanted to believe.

In her head she knew she was being a brat to get their attention but what else could she have done? Saying that she wanted them back home wouldn't accomplish anything. They would always pick work over her.

_They did it before and they sure as hell can do it again._

Today she needed them (as rare as that was). She actually hoped that her parents were home for once so that she could have talked to them. But as always, whenever she needed them they were never around.

Toph couldn't help but shiver and cradle her legs when the cold breeze whizzed by her. _As if the day wasn't bad enough already_, she thought _it's going to rain again tonight_. She closed her eyes and ignored her buzzing cell phone. If they wanted to talk to her they would have come to her in person. It seemed like tonight was going to be a '_fun'_ night for her.

That night, like Toph predicted it began raining heavily. The thunder roared and Toph cringed with fear beneath her covers. She wished she could've crawl into bed with her parents like she used to but she was too proud to start doing it again. Besides they were never there.

On Christmas, Halloween, Easter and most importantly on her birthday they always had to 'leave for an emergency meeting' or 'something came up'. _You'd think that after fourteen years they would have come up with some better excuses._

She got the games and presents she wanted but she would never get what she always wanted; her parents. Though she wouldn't allow herself to tell them that; they were parents they were _supposed_ to know that.

Over the years she noticed that for over-protective parents who didn't want her to leave the house, they weren't exactly setting a good example. They were hardly at home and Toph only saw them twice or thrice a week. _That's kind of sad really…_

Whenever they were home, it was always the same thing. 'Don't leave the house', 'stay away from that Aang boy', 'you need to Grow up and become a refined woman like your mother'. They still tried to be parents in the limited time they spent home, but nagging at their daughter wasn't the right way to do it.

_How can they expect me to behave when they don't even stick around to make sure I do it?_

The maids and butlers always did the best they could to cheer her up but there was on so much they could do. For all she cared the housekeepers were better parents than they were.

_It's always like that isn't it? No matter what I do I always end up alone. _

On her birthday, she blew out her candles alone, on Halloween she treat-or-treated with her butler, on Christmas she opened her presents alone.

_Alone…Alone…Alone… _

She covered her ears and hoped that it would all just go away. _I don't want to feel like this anymore! I've had enough dammit!_

Just then, she heard a tapping on her window. Toph looked up towards her window and heard the tapping again. She moved off her bed and grabbed her wooden bat. She crept up to the window and slowly moved the curtains to see…a raincoat. _A gaudy raincoat is tapping away at my glass? Wait I know that raincoat. _

"Twinkles…what the heck do you think you're doing?"

She opened her window and Aang came crashing in once again. Aang didn't answer. He simply took off his raincoat and threw it into the corner of the room. Aang searched his body carefully made sure he wasn't wet anywhere.

Once that was done, he walked up to Toph and tightly hugged her with all his might. Toph didn't break away but she was still confused as to why he climbed into her room in the middle of the night. Just then the thunder boomed and Toph found herself clinging to his body.

"This is why I'm here." Aang smiled.

_He came all the way through the rain to comfort me?_ _What kind of idiot risks his life in a storm to comfort someone like me? _

_My idiot that's who!_

"Aang," she cried out his name. _What was I thinking?_

"Aang…" Tears began to build in her eyes. _This lovable nerd was always here._

"Aang!" _Whenever I was alone, whenever I needed someone Aang would always show up with that goofy smile of his._ Unable to hold herself back, Toph wrapped her arms around him and the tears came flooding out. Aang simply smiled and loving wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her head into his chest. He had no intention of letting her go.

On her birthday, Aang managed to scrounge up some money to buy her a present after the party (since her parents didn't want to invite him), on Halloween she ditched her butler and joined Aang, on Christmas Aang surprised her with something he made himself mixed in with the presents her parents gave. After she opened them he was waiting in her room.

When Toph calmed down, the two moved to the bed with Toph resting against Aang's chest and Aang stroking her head. They remained quiet as they laid there while the thunder roared outside. It wasn't until the rain started getting worse that Aang thought he should distract her.

"You always get emotional when it rains don't you?" Aang chuckled slightly.

"Shut up."

"I'm kind of glad though."

"You're glad I'm crying?"

"It's just that I get to see sides of you that no one else gets to see."

Toph's entire face reddened. _What's with him? Did he sudden turn into Romeo or something? But it's only when he is here I feel like this…_

"And you bring out sides of me I never knew I had…"

"Bring 'em all out, I'll love them all." Aang wore his trademark goofy smile. That smile alone reminded Toph of the huge part of her life that Aang played. If it wasn't for him she would be all alone in her own little world. If it wasn't for him she would be hurting everyday because of her loneliness. If it wasn't for him, Toph wouldn't be Toph. She wouldn't be able to express herself as she did.

But just then, a dark question formed itself in her head. What if Aang suddenly disappeared?

There was something that was bothering Aang for some time now. Aang was quite aware of what he was doing of course; sneaking into his girlfriend's room to comfort her. But it would not appear like this to others. So if someone were to find them like this, it would cause a major misunderstanding. So to avoid anything like that, Aang only had one idea.

"I think we should turn off the lights…before anyone sees us like this." Toph thought about it.

"No."

"But Toph what if your parents-"

"No."

"Toph…"

"Don't turn off the lights. I…don't want to be in the dark tonight."

Aang was surprised to say the least. Was she scared? No, Toph wasn't afraid of the dark. He didn't know what she was thinking.

"It's because…" the thunder boomed and she instinctively cuddled up to him "Do I really have to say it? It's all mushy."

"I love it when you're all mushy."

"Thanks for that Romeo," she became silent once more "Because…"

"Yeah?"

"If you turned off the light…then I'd fall asleep and" Toph's face was burning with embarrassment. Why was this so hard to do? "Then when I wake up you won't be here anymore and I'll be wondering if this was all a dream. I…don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone anymore…" Toph lowered her gaze.

Did you ever get the feeling that your girlfriend was being so cute you couldn't help but hug the stuffing out of her? Aang felt like that, and then some.

"Sometimes you're just too much you know that."

"Huh?"

"Toph, I promise you. I'm always going to be a part of your life, I'm always going to be around and I am always going to love you no matter what. Those are three things that are never going to change."

"Aang I'm only going to say this once."

"What?"

Toph moved the bangs out of her eyes with her hands for once, leaned on Aang's chest and softly grasped his cheeks between her hands. "I love you." With those simple yet heartfelt words she crushed her lips against his in a tender kiss. Through that kiss, Aang could feel all the emotion behind her words. She really meant what she said and that made his heart melt. He never thought that three words could bring so much joy and happiness. He soon found himself addicted. He had to have more.

"Say it again."

"Nope, it's a once in a life time thing."

"Come on…" he used his trump card; the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, once a fortnight." Then he used his super combo; the puppy dog eyes plus the quivering lip "Ok, ok! Once a week. No, wait. Before you use the tearing eyes triple threat. I'll save you the shame. Once a day." He immediately beamed.

"Sometimes you're just so pathetic I can't help but say yes." Toph sighed.

"I love you too."

Hours passed and it wasn't long until the two fell asleep like that.

"Miss Toph! It's time to get up for school!" A knocking came at Toph's door.

"Ugh, five more minutes mom…" Toph automatically responded. Still half-asleep Toph groggily got up and scanned her room. She crawled over her sleeping boyfriend and walked over to her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair. After she was done she noticed Aang sleeping peacefully and she smiled.

_He's kind of cute when he sleeps. _

Toph then made her way to the door when she noticed her window wasn't closed. After she closed it her head turned once more to Aang_…wait since when did Aang start sleeping in my bed? _Soon the gears in her head began turning, and she began to think more clearly.

_Aang is in my bed…Aang is sleeping in my bed…Aang slept in my bed…_.Toph's eyes slowly began to widen when she finally realized the situation she was in.

"Oh shit! Aang!"

"Whuzzut?" Aang's eyes flew open clearly surprised but Toph's voice.

"Wake up! If my maids find you in here we're both going to be screwed!" She panicked. She grabbed him and stuffed him under her bed. Aang panics and keeps silent.

"Ok Miss Bei Fong your bath has been drawn so if you please?" The maid took Toph to the shower.

Aang waited a few minutes before he confirmed that the coast was clear and it was time to make his move. He rolled out from under the bed and headed for the window but he soon found himself sliding back under the bed because two more maids let themselves into her room and began cleaning.

"Oh crap I left my coat on the floor!" Aang whispered to himself as he tried to reach out for it.

"What's this? A coat? This doesn't belong to the young miss…" _Doh! _Aang slapped himself lightly. He was so close to nabbing it.

"Whose do you suppose it is?"The other maid asked. Luckily for Aang none of them knew it was his but that didn't explain what it was doing there in the first place.

"You don't suppose..."

"I borrowed it!" Toph literally slid back into her room still sopping wet from her quick shower. It wasn't until she was halfway through showering that she remembered Aang's coat.

"I borrowed it from a friend yesterday ok?" The maids nodded and Toph sigh. _Nice save Toph!_

"Ah! You're making a mess of the floor! We need to get you dressed! Come, come." The maid pulled Toph in.

"Wait no! I can do it in the bathroom! Stop! Noooo," Aang could feel his cheeks grow warmer, Toph's wet towel fell to the floor. _I can't look! _Aang blocked his eyes with his hands but his natural teenage boy curiousness was getting the better of him when he continuously lowered and raised his fingers. To look or not to look, that was the question. Aang had to admit that this would be one of the most amazing and one of the most deadly moments in his life. If Toph ever found out, he was as good as dead.

The maids with satisfied looks on their faces left the room as soon as they were done dressing Toph. Aang crawled out from under the bed when Toph made sure that the Maids weren't coming back. But once he got out there was an awkward silence between them.

"You had better not have looked," Toph whispered clearly blushing.

"I didn't!" He raised his arms defensively. It's not like he wanted to, he couldn't help it. He was a growing boy after all. Aang simply stood there and continued to stare at Toph, remembering the bit and pieces of naked flesh that he saw. Toph immediately noticed and her face changed from pink to red.

"YOU SAW!" Toph gathered all the strength she had in her fists and nailed Aang right in the gut before storming off. After that she didn't speak to him for four days.

* * *

><p><em>Was it worth it Aang? <em>


	13. I Love You

_o-o-o_

_I Love You_

_o-o-o_

* * *

><p>I was an only child. I was the sole heir to the world's most prestigious family, the Bei Fongs. Anything I wanted would be handed to me on a diamond encrusted platter.<p>

I was a princess who was locked away in my room; hidden away from the cruel world outside. My freedom was stripped away from me. So it would be that I had no friends; no one I could lean on for support. For a long time, I thought that was fine.

Humans were cruel heartless creatures who just wanted her for the prestige she could bestow upon them. They just wanted to be 'friends' with the Bei Fong family. It sickened me. I loathed them all. It would have eventually driven me insane.

Before that could happen, my entire life was changed with the appearance of one person. That one person showed me a part of the world which I never knew.

He showed me that not all humans were greedy hypocrites. He showed me that people could care for another without having any ulterior motives. He showed me the goodness of the human heart.

The person who changed my life, though, was one boy. Although, he'd probably get mad if I called him a boy, so I'll call him a man instead.

I can't say that he wasn't special, but from the moment we met I could tell there was something strange about him. His nonsensical babbling made me think that he was just an annoying brat though. But as I got to know him, I began to notice that he was a very caring young man who simply wanted to be my friend.

He wasn't some older gentleman who knew the inner workings of a woman. He was an ordinary boy with ordinary dreams and wants. He was no Romeo that was for sure.

Despite his shortcomings, he had this certain aura around him that made him hard to be hated.

It amazed me time and time again that a boy my age saved me from a life of suffering and loneliness.

_He is…_

"Zzzzzz…." His snoring was so silent.

"You sure make goofy faces when you're asleep." I smiled, caressing his peaceful face ever so softly.

_This guy…_

"Aang, you need to wake up soon."

It all started with the two of us as complete strangers and with the help of a strange turn of fate we became friends. That was mostly because I was curious about how a person could be so gullible and warmhearted. But now, he's my classmate in college.

He's also my fiancé.

He proposed to me a few years back out of the blue, with promises of making me the happiest woman in the world. I was already happy. He was just pushing his luck!

Thinking back I gave him a rough time after I denied his proposal in front of all our friends. But if Aang was one thing, he was persistent. He kept asking trying to make out of the way promises that he didn't need. He didn't understand that I was already content and didn't need anything other than him in my life.

It only took a year but he understood what I was silently trying to tell him. He proposed again and I said what any normal woman would.

"_You're just legally making yourself my bitch for the rest of your life and you're okay with that?" _

"_Absolutely." _

"_Suit yourself, Twinkles. Fine, I'll agree."_

He was so cute then - not that he's changed much though. Maybe a bit taller, more muscular and more mature about the way he goes about doing things but he is still the caring nerd I feel in love with.

Too bad my parents won't allow us to get married until we finish college. But that was barely a formality. We already lived like a married couple for years now. We were just going to make it official in a few months time.

"You should wake up soon."

"Zzz…"

"Wake up!" I shook him several times and he finally began to open his eyes.

"Murhh…?"

"It's morning, Twinkles. The birds are chirping and everything."

I felt like slapping him upside the head. He fell back asleep!

"I know its summer vacation and all but I won't let you make a slob of yourself!"

Wait…wait wait wait! Why was I the one doing this? Aang was the one trying to get me up early every single day of year! Why was I urging him to wake up when I'm the lazy one? He's rubbing off on me again!

"Mmmmm…" He opened his eyes just a crack, looking not at my face but what was below it.

"I see boobies…"

"Idiot!"

I hit him. Now that I thought about it, we were both naked. I noticed I had propped myself up on my elbows, completely exposing my chest - which had grown over the years (Take that Sugar Queen!). My hair was now completely down and flowed down my face in a curly mess. Last night, we…well…did a little bit of everything and fell asleep like this.

"If you don't get up, I won't let you touch these anymore. No more sex either."

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He shot out of the bed onto the floor and did a few exercises to show just how awake he was.

"Put on some pants will you!" I blushed. I still couldn't get used to seeing _that_.

"Oh, sorry."

"Jeez."

Usually I was the excessively messy and casual one not him. He's shirts were always pressed and he always sorted his socks and underwear. He was a bit of a perfectionist. Maybe last night's session took more out of him than I thought.

"So what's the plan for today, Toph? Going to have another lazy day in your house?" He slipped on a pair of boxers and slithered back into the bed.

"Probably, I think I'm just going to sit around and play a little Modern Warfare 3." I tried to slip under the covers to reach for my game controller when I realized that it was on the centerpiece. I immediately gave up the gaming idea.

I think Aang noticed that too. "We've got some free time, huh?"

"Pretty much." I answered plopping my head against my pillow. Just then, from the corner of my eye I saw a paper hanging off the countertop.

"Aargh! My report! Help me with my report!" I panicked.

"Again?" He sighed. "It's summer break. We came back to the city for a reason you know."

"But…but…that professor has it out for me! He _hates_ me!" He did. He was picking on me by giving me tons of _'extra-credit'_ reports!

"Of course he does. You chewed him out on the first day because he commented on the way you dressed."

"He totally deserved it! He was raping me with his eyes!"

"I know I know. So when's your report due?"

"Tonight at five o'clock."

"You should have said that sooner!" He quickly got out of the bed and cleared the centerpiece table. I got out and rushed beside him, pulling out my back pack.

At the time, I had completely forgotten that was stark naked. If I had, maybe I could have avoided what happened next.

"AHHH!" Aang groped me. Since I wasn't wearing anything, so his cold hands made direct contact. "Weren't we going to write my report now!"

Aang coughed leering at my assets. "Let's get a little recreation in before then…"

"Hey! Don't touch me there…!" I hated it when it was like this. Yeah, okay, not really. I loved it more than anything when he embraced me. I'm a girl and we have needs to be embraced by our loved ones, okay? Sue me. "We already did it like rabbits yesterday, though…!"

"That's the power of love."

"I hate you…"

He hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek softly. He was so warm. I felt like I could just let go of all my worries and fly away.

"I love you too." He chuckled.

"I'd be pissed if you didn't."

"But of course." He held me in his long strong arms for what felt like hours. We hugged, we touched, and we kissed countless times. I had never been happier in my life. Who would have thought it would only take one boy to show me so much joy?

And then…

"Don't you dare let me go…" Those were my true, heartfelt words.

"_I love you Aang."_

* * *

><p><em>Air, Stone, And Love<em>

_End._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know I haven't written in a while and I apologize. But lately I've realized that Its getting harder to write more chapters with my older stories so I finally decided to just end them rather than let them stay unfinished. I thank you all for reading this fanfiction and I hope you've all enjoyed it. Taang Forever!  
><em>


End file.
